Finding Her Light
by Khgirl08
Summary: It's been four years since the last escapades in the Digital World, and everything's different. Not everyone remembers the way it was, anyhow... It's finished!
1. Memories

Khgirl08: Hey everyone! I've been really busy as of late, packing for college and shopping for college and getting loans for college, but I decided to write a Digimon ficcy, as well. Hooray, now I will be juggling classes, band and three different stories on top of trying to lead a semi-normal life. -le sigh- Anyhow, I am a die-hard Takari fan, and I also support Taiora, Mimato, and Kenyako (most of the time…), so these are the pairings that will be appearing in my little world, as well as any others I randomly come up with. :D I would also like you to take note that the points of view aren't all happening at the same time, so it might get a tad confusing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I think everyone has used this one at least once) I don't own Digimon, but if I did, there would have been a whole lot of changes in the epilogue…

* * *

A sixteen year old girl with waist length badly dyed black hair and half closed crimson eyes sat in her trigonometry class, listening to the elderly teacher ramble on about isosceles triangles and struggling to pay attention. Her gaze kept drifting to the window right beside her as the steadily darkening clouds threatened to unleash their full fury on the small town located in the heartland of Japan's countryside. The teacher had already managed to knock out the other six students in the advanced mathematics class, and the girl knew that when she finally succumbed to boredom and fell asleep, Mr. Konari would have every reason to write her another detention. It was like the man was out to get her or something.

**BRINGBRINGBRING!** _Saved by the bell…_ she thought as she collected her books and pencil and exited the room as quickly as possible. _Just two more days of this before summer break… I wonder if I'll get to see that boy again?_

Finally reaching her locker, she twisted the lock and opened it, only to have it be slammed in her face by the kid next her. "Hey, Hikari, I have a question. How can you remember your locker combination if you supposedly can't even remember three years ago?" His friends burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Hikari reopened her locker and stuffed her books inside for the weekend. "I don't need this right now."

"Aw, poor baby Hikari!" A girl walked up and blocked her against her locker. "Are you being picked on again? Too bad you won't be able to remember their names by the time you get to the principal to tell!"

Hikari shoved past the small group of onlookers that had accumulated and ran down the hall and out the doors. _They just don't understand how much that hurts…_

As she jogged down the road to her small house, the rain that had been threatening to arrive all day began to fall in sheets. Just as she reached her sidewalk, a car sped by, splashing up the puddles that had already collected in the road and soaking her through. Hikari moaned and shook herself off, trying to get rid of as much water as possible. "This is ridiculous!"

"Is that you, Hikari? Get yourself in here, right now! Don't stand out on the street looking like a little-"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Hikari walked up her front walk and past the heavy man standing in the doorway. His pallid complexion was reddened with anger and alcohol, and his dark eyes were wild, as was his black hair.

He slammed the door behind him and turned on her. "Hikari Kurayami, when are you going to start getting home on time?! You've been somewhere for three hours after school should have let out, you stupid brat!"

"I think you need to reset your clock, Nobunari, because school only let out fifteen minutes ago." She knew it was useless to be telling her drunken father this, because he would just forget once he passed out, but she had reached the end of her patience. "I'm going to do my homework now."

"Don't you _dare_ call me by my first name, young lady! I am your father!"

"Of course, father." Hikari turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall and into her small bedroom, ignoring her father's obvious anger.

The small room was usually tidy, but she hadn't felt like cleaning recently. Piles of clothes were strewn everywhere, and old papers and wrappers lay on every surface. A thin layer of dust was beginning to settle on her desk, covering her small collection of photos. Sighing at the mess, she fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

The image of a tan boy with spiky brown hair appeared in her mind's eye, and she closed her eyes to get a closer look. He was grinning and laughing with his friends, whose faces she could never see. His joy emanated over everyone around him, and the sound of laughter filled Hikari's ears. She couldn't help but smile at this memory, faint though it was. As much as she dug around in her mind, she couldn't think of anything else about him. She had only seen him twice in living memory, and the last time it was from a car window as he ran to her, tears streaming from his chocolate eyes as he screamed something indistinguishable.

Hikari opened her eyes and sat up. "I _will_ remember something more about him, I have to… He's been running through my mind so much recently. Maybe if I remember him, Nobunari will let me visit him so I can see if he remembers me, as well."

She knew this could possibly be the most difficult thing that she had ever attempted. She couldn't remember anything before she was almost thirteen, nothing at all. Hikari Kurayami had amnesia.

"I won't let that stop me, I won't let it hold me back anymore. I can't…"

* * *

Tai Kamiya sat in his best friend's living room, blankly staring at the television screen before him. Today was his nineteenth birthday, but he didn't feel like he had much to celebrate. On this day, four years previously, his world had completely shattered, leaving him completely and utterly alone. Well, almost.

"Tai, are you still here? If he left with the TV on again, I'm going to…" Matt Ishida walked into the room and stopped at the sight of his best friend. "Oh, you are still here. Hey, are you okay, man?"

"I'm fine."

Matt shrugged and looked at the TV. An old video was playing on the VCR, and suddenly Matt understood just what was ailing his friend. "Oh…" A much younger Tai was running around the city park, kicking a soccer ball back and forth with his dad. The shot suddenly changed to Tai and a little girl slurping ice cream cones and smiling at the camera. Matt cracked a smile when the girl suddenly frowned at something Tai said and pushed the remains of her cone into his hair, causing Tai to scream and wipe his hair frantically with a napkin. "Happy Birthday, Tai."

Tai sighed and looked over at his friend, who was staring at him. They couldn't look less alike; Tai was tan, with brown hair that stood off of his head in long spikes and dark brown eyes, while Matt was pale and blond with blue eyes that sparkled with sadness under his long hair. "Thanks. I can barely believe that it's been four years already, you know?"

Matt nodded and joined him on the couch. "I know exactly how you feel, dude. We all miss her…"

Tai nodded as tears began streaking down his cheeks. "Maybe they'll finally let me see her again someday. I wonder if she remembers us yet…"

The words sent him into a flashback. _It feels like yesterday…_ Tai had just kicked the winning goal of the championship soccer game, giving him even more reason to celebrate turning fifteen. When he finally left the locker room, he saw his sister shouting and waving to him from his parents car. He had broken into a run to hug her, knowing how happy she was for him, when the car behind her exploded into a ball of flame. Kari's face turned from joy to terror as she flew through the air, eventually landing on the pavement about thirty feet from where she had been standing moments before. He screamed something and tried to run to the car, but someone had grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out of the parking lot while he screamed in terror.

The next couple of days were a blur, even now; his parents were dead, and his sister was almost there. She had fallen into a coma when she was thrown from the car, and the doctors didn't think she would make it. No one seemed to be able to decide exactly why the car had blown up in the first place, except for Tai's friends. The Digidestined were convinced that the Digital World and Digimon were somehow involved, but they couldn't run around announcing that creatures from another were responsible for the horrific deaths of Tai's parents. Three days after the funeral, however, she woke up and seemed to be fine. Until Tai had run into her room, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Her politely confused words would ring in his mind for the rest of his life. "Hello, sir. Who are you, and who exactly am I?" She was still the same Kari, always kind, sometimes to the point of annoyance, but she couldn't remember anything about herself or anyone else. The room had immediately become very quiet before one of the doctors surrounding her had ushered Tai out of the room, eventually banning him entirely from the hospital.

Less than a week later, he had gotten the phone call that Kari was being adopted. He and his new guardian (Hiroaki Ishida, Matt's father) tried to fight the issue, but some psychologist had decided that it would be easier for Kari to just start over. Tai had never been allowed to say goodbye to her, and he would never forgive himself for not trying harder to see his baby sister.

"Tai… Tai? Are you there?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah… Sorry about that, I was just thinking…" Tai stretched and pressed the Stop button on the remote in his hand. The TV screen turned to static, and he quickly pressed the Power button to get rid of it.

"As I was trying to say, the rest of us are throwing you a party over at Davis's new house. Are you able to come this year?"

Tai laughed a little for the first time that day; the previous year he hadn't shown up, because he was trying to get a judge to grant him visits to Kari. "Yeah, definitely. It might have helped if you had actually told me about the party…"

"Yeah, well, you usually show up to Sora's house when she calls!"

"Excuses, excuses…" Tai lightly punched Matt on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to go shower, 'kay?"

"Alright, man. Don't use up all the hot water, either!"

Tai waved as he went around the corner to show that he had heard. Matt slumped farther into the couch and breathed a loud sigh before picking up the phone.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Tai froze as he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. All of his closest friends, the other Digidestined, were standing in Matt's living room, which had gained streamers and confetti. Yolei, Sora and Mimi, the only girls remaining in the group, turned bright red and covered their eyes, and Matt was laughing hysterically along with the rest of the guys in the group.

"_Matt!!_ You said we were going to Davis's house!" Tai shouted. Matt, who was doubled over laughing, didn't answer him as he dashed into his bedroom to pull on some decent clothes.

When he reentered the living room, wearing a blue t-shirt with an unzipped orange jacket and cargo shorts the group had basically calmed down, though Sora was still blushing fervently. "Thanks a lot, Matt."

"Sorry, you usually take clothes to change into. How the heck was I supposed to know that this time would be any different?"

Tai grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I just had a lot on my mind. Thanks for the party, guys."

Sora Takenouchi, Tai's girlfriend and one his other best friends, stepped over and put her arms around him, her carrot hair brushing her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you're able to laugh this year, Tai, I really am."

Tai kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "Me too, Sora."

A burgundy haired boy with goggles and skin almost as tan as Tai's grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's party!" He pressed a remote and music poured from the speakers that surrounded the room.

Tai laughed. Davis Motomiya sure knew how to break a moment, but he was right. Tai looked around at his other friends and grinned. Mimi Tachikawa was sitting on couch below Matt, her brown eyes shining happily at her new boyfriend as he joked with Davis. Izzy Izumi, the short red haired genius who wasn't really short anymore, was actually talking to a young brown haired kid, Cody Hida, instead of typing away on his laptop. Yolei Inoue was twirling her long purple hair around her index finger as Ken Ichijouji tried to talk to her, blushing but smiling. The boy genius was also blushing, his straight blue hair shining even in the semi-dull light as he tried to explain something to Yolei. Joe Kido, his blue hair slightly less shiny, was half listening to Izzy and Cody and half trying to finish an essay for his med school application, looking stressed out as usual.

Only one person looked like they really didn't want to be there. TK Takaishi, Matt's younger brother, looked almost as miserable as Tai felt. The handsome blond was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, away from everyone else, staring at his hands and frowning.

"Sora, I've got to go talk to TK. Look at him…"

Sora did so and let out a little murmur of despair. "I agree, Tai. He looks like he'd rather be driving off a cliff than celebrating."

Tai nodded and left her side. When he sat down at the table beside his younger friend, TK looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Tai…"

Tai smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, TK." TK had been Kari's very best friend since they were only eight years old, and Tai knew that he had been affected by her memory loss just as much as he had. Sometimes he seemed like himself, the kid who always had a smile on his face and laughter in his voice, the bearer of Hope, but sometimes he moved around like a shadow. "I know how you're feeling, TK."

The blond shook his head. "I know, but I shouldn't be like this today. We should all be celebrating your birthday, and instead I'm just sitting here crying about her… I'm sorry."

Tai pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Come on, Teeks, you know that you don't have to apologize about something like that. I told you already, I understand."

The blond boy pulled away and smiled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Thanks, Tai. I just… I just regret not telling her so much…"

Tai looked at the blond suspiciously. _Not telling her what?_ Shaking his head, he pulled the boy out of his chair and dragged him into the living room. "Come on, TK, you aren't going to sit over her by yourself all night!"

As soon as Tai sat on the couch next to Mimi, Izzy's computer began glowing from it's position on the coffee table. "Um… What's with this thing?! Izzy, I think your laptop is going crazy or something, it's shining so much…"

Izzy frowned and opened it. "I have no idea what's going on… WHA!!"

The white light from the computer filled the entire room, forcing everyone to shut their eyes. When the light faded, only Cody, Davis, Yolei and Ken remained, and the only sounds were the music and the fluttering of Joe's essay as it fell to the floor.

* * *

"Hikari, open your eyes!" Hikari obeyed her father's loud voice and squinted in the morning sun. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she had been thinking about remember the boy or anything else, and her brain must have just given up without warning. "Hikari, start packing. We're moving as soon as you finish school!"

"What? To where?!"

"Odaiba. I got a job offer, and I really don't care if you don't want to or not, we're leaving!"

"Yes, Nobu- Father." Hikari sighed in relief when he left the room. "Thank goodness! I finally get to get out of here! I wonder if the new school will have dorky uniforms like this one does? I hope not…"

_Nobunari… I mean Father… Either way, he probably wouldn't have taken the job if he knew how much I hate it here. Why do I keep doing that? He gets so angry, but… I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that he really is my dad. We look and act nothing alike… Besides, how do I know that he isn't just making that up? He doesn't have my birth certificate or anything, but I suppose that it could have been destroyed when my mother died, like he claims… I guess I just have to take his word for it until I remember who he is…_

* * *

Five days later, Hikari had finished unpacking in her new apartment and was walking around the nearby city park. "This place seems so familiar… Did I use to live here or something? No, I must be mistaken…"

"Huh?" A boy looked up at her from his bench, and she shrieked in fright. "Did you say something to me?"

Placing a hand over her heart, Hikari laughed slightly. "Oh, you scared me! Sorry, no, I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh. Whatever…"

Hikari looked closer at the kid. His spiky burgundy hair was sticking out everywhere, like he hadn't bothered to comb it in several days, and his mahogany eyes were dull with depression. "Are you okay? You don't look so good…"

The kid shrugged and looked back at the ground. "I guess I'll be fine, I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"Why?" Hikari slipped onto the bench nest to him. "If you need to talk, I'm a good listener…"

The boy looked at her for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I really can't talk about it. All I can really say is that some friends of mine went missing, and I'm really worried about them but can't do anything about it."

"Oh… I understand how you feel. Almost like there's an empty space inside, right?" When the boy nodded, she smiled at him. "I have the same empty feeling. I constantly feel like I'm letting a whole bunch of people down, but I can't remember who they are or why I would be letting them down. My dad is no help, either. He just tells me that I'm stupid and shouldn't think about them."

"Your dad sounds like a real jerk."

"Yeah, well, he kind of is, sometimes."

The boy smiled again and stuck out his hand. "Name's Davis Motomiya."

Kari stared at his tan hand for a moment before taking it in her slender, pale grasp. "I'm Hikari Kurayami. It's nice to meet you, Davis."

Davis's face crumpled slightly as they shook hands. "I used to have a friend named Kari Kamiya who looked a lot like you… I kinda thought that… Never mind."

"'Used to'? What happened to her?"

"She… she moved." Davis resumed his former position of staring at the ground, and Hikari felt almost as if she were suddenly intruding on a very private moment.

"Well, Davis, I'd better get going. Who knows what my dad will do if he comes home and I'm not there?" She waved slightly and stood up to leave.

"Wait." Davis stood up with her and looked closely at her hair. "Hikari, why did you dye your hair black? It would look much better if it were its original color…"

"What made you say that? It was kind of…"

"Random?" Davis grinned for the first time since they had met. "I know. It's just that I usually say stuff before stopping to think it through first…"

Hikari smiled back. "Thank you for the advice, Davis. To answer your question, I dyed my hair because it made me look like I belonged somewhere…" She blushed slightly. "I'll see you around somewhere, okay?"

Davis nodded. "Bye, Hikari!"

Hikari took off running down the path, knowing her father would be waiting impatiently at home for her but smiling anyway. For the first time in years, she had actually made a friend.

* * *

Tai winced as the whip lashed him. His face was pale, bruised and swollen, and he hadn't eaten, slept or bathed in days. "Where is she, pathetic human?!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know! If she was with me, she would have come with us to the Digital World, but she didn't, did she?!"

Another crack of the whip, another stinging bruise. "Tell me where Light is, Courage!"

"I don't know! I'm telling you, I haven't seen her for almost four years!" _Wow, this must be the stupidest Veggiemon I've ever met! Most digimon would have believed me after two days of interrogation, especially since TK has been telling them the same thing, but this guy just won't quit!_

"I don't believe you. Aren't you that pitiful girl's older brother?" A screen behind the yellow pepper digimon suddenly showed ancient footage of Tai and Izzy as kids eight years ago.

"I'm her older brother, I'm supposed to protect her! That's what I'm here for…" (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the exact dialogue, but it's from Ep. 48 of Season 1, My Sister's Keeper)

The screen went black, and the Veggiemon glared at Tai again. "That is you, isn't it, Courage? Did you just forget that you promised to protect her? We didn't; we know that you are just attempting to protect her!"

Tai closed his eyes as tears began to stream down his dirty cheeks again. "I didn't forget that promise, Veggiemon, I just failed to keep it…"

"Fine." Tai felt the shackles binding him to the wall behind him disappear, and he fell to the floor with a thud. The Veggiemon grabbed his ankles and dragged him down the dark hallway of the prison he and TK were being kept in. "Be good, children. Don't go anywhere, now."

Tai felt a pair of strong arms catch him and gently lay him down after the Veggiemon threw him into the small cell that had been his living nightmare for the last five days. "Hey Teeks… You okay?"

"I'll live. You look awful, Tai. What did that Veggiemon wanna know, anyhow?"

"He didn't believe the fact that I didn't know where Kari was…" Tai pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his limbs and back. "What do you happened to the others?"

TK sat down across from him, his handsome visage stuttered with lacerations from the whips of the Veggiemon. "I have no idea, but I bet they're trying the same thing with them as they did with us… Tai." TK's eyes turned focused and serious, and his voice sounded like chipped ice. "Tai, we've got to get out of here and find our Digimon."

Tai shook his head. "I know, TK, but how are we going to accomplish that? We've searched this entire room several times, and the most helpful thing we found was that crack in this dirt floor that turned out to be the power cord to the room on the other side of us."

"I've spent the last two days thinking about that, and I think I have it figured out. Would you feel up to some good old-fashioned stalling?" Tai nodded, and TK began drawing out a plan in the dust while he explained his idea. "Alright, we'll both have to be ready for anything, because who knows what'll happen? Now, when we hear the Veggiemon or whoever coming, we'll both have to pretend to be sleeping on opposite sides of the cell. Let's say that he wants you. You'll turn the other direction and pretend to be getting sick. While the guard is trying to see if you're faking or not, I'll take off my jacket and hat and make it appear as if I'm still laying there. Then I sneak out and run the opposite direction from the interrogation room, because that must be the way out. Give me about sixty seconds to get up and moving, and then go with them."

Tai scratched his stubbly chin. "Great idea, but there's two massive flaws. First, even if you were to leave your hat and jacket behind, they would still be able to tell that you weren't there, right?"

"Not in this light, especially if we go to the corners where it's almost pitch black. All they'll be able to see is the general shape of us, and the hat, for me, should confuse them. Maybe we can pile up dirt to look like a human."

Tai nodded, but still looked rather concerned. "Alright, but you never said how the second person is going to escape. "

TK grimaced. "Whoever gets out is going to have to go by themselves, at least until they can get help. I know it isn't the best option, but in our position we can't be too picky."

Tai smiled. "Alright. You need to be the escapee, because I can't run too well right now. Get into that corner and follow my lead." As soon as he had managed to drag himself over to the darkness of the left wall, he began shouting as loud as he could. _"TK! I'm telling you, I don't know where she is! Do you honestly think I would keep something like that from you?!"_

TK seemed to pick up on Tai's part of the plan quickly, because he began scraping dirt into a pile as fast as he could and shouting. _"Yes! You somehow figured out how much I love her, and you were so worried about me swooning her that you decided to send her away and tell the rest of us you didn't know where she was!"_

"_You're so stupid, TK! I would never choose to leave my baby sister, even if it meant that you two fell in love!"_

"_I'm not quite as stupid as you might think, Tai! Matt had already taken Sora away from you, and you didn't want his little brother to get the only love you had left! I'm going to sleep now, Tai. Forget you!"_

"_Fine!"_

Tai lay himself down and watched as TK did the same before closing his eyes tight to wait for the Veggiemon. Sure enough, the yellow digimon soon opened the door and came to Tai's side. "Wake up, Courage…"

Tai looked at him and tried to stand up, but collapsed and fell against the wall, wincing in pain. He could already see TK getting up as silently as he could and spreading his forest green hoodie over the pile of dirt. "Agh! My head… My back… My ankle… I can't stand it! It hurts too much!"

TK looked at him sadly as he placed his beloved fisherman's hat at the top of the dirt pile; he could tell that Tai wasn't only acting like he was in pain. The Veggiemon sighed and brought out his whip. "Come on, Courage, stand up already! We know you're hiding something from us about Light, and we won't let you down until you tell us exactly what it is!" TK slipped out of the door just before the whip cracked down next to Tai's foot, and he decided to give up trying to get out of not being tortured. _For now, anyhow…_

"Fine, I'm getting up. Stupid TK…" Tai limped down the hall in front of the Veggiemon, praying that TK would make it out safely.

* * *

"Father, I'm home!" Hikari opened the front door of her new apartment and entered the spacious living area. The apartment was just on temporary rent from the man who owned it. They would be evicted whenever he decided to move back in. _Gosh, that poor man. Nobunari told me that he lost his entire family, and that's why that one bedroom is off limits, because a lot of their stuff is still here._ "Hello? Father? Nobunari? Anyone…"

Her cries of greeting echoed throughout the empty apartment. "That's weird… I was so sure that he'd be home by now… Oh well, all the better for me, I guess."

She walked into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. _Maybe that Davis kid has a point…_ Hikari's hair had patches of brown still visible, and her roots were showing badly. Her black eyeliner and dark eye shadow did nothing but bring out the shadows under her eyes, and her clothes were way too big and made her appear even skinnier than she already was. _I need a makeover…_

As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw a bunch of lines on the door. "What on Earth…" Upon closer inspection they appeared to be a homemade growth chart for a boy named Tai. "Tai must be the man who's renting us this place…" As she smiled at the simple sign of a family that she had never known, the brown haired boy suddenly appeared before her, but he was no longer a boy. Instead, a man was before her, fastened to a wall and battered.

"Where is she?! I want to know, this instant! Don't make me get your little friend. I don't think Hope will very much appreciate being disturbed…"

The boy smiled grimly. "You're right, he won't…" His head lolled to the side as he passed out. A whip came from out of Hikari's path of vision and struck him in the knee once, then twice, then a third time.

Hikari woke up on the hall floor, shivering and sweaty. _What was that?!_

* * *

Khgirl08: Yes, that is my first chapter. It's not quite as long as I would have liked it to be, but it's getting there. A few notes:

-I know Kari's real name is Hikari, but in my FANFICTION, her name is just Kari, which is why Davis didn't react to her name.

-I also realize that 'Kurayami' means darkness, and there is a reason for that.

-Finally, I know there are some weird and confusing parts in this chapter, but hopefully I'll tie up any loose ends as the story progresses. Remember one thing: it is a fanFICTION, which means that anything can happen.

-That's really it. I just felt like adding another dash. Review, review, review!


	2. Discoveries

Khgirl08: Hooray! I'm back, because I'm starting this a little early. The updates on all of my stories are going to be rather iffy in the near future because of college. X( Anyhow, I think I'll give you guys a new point of view to pair up with Hikari's. TK is actually going to be in this chapter a whole bunch! Other than his pov, Hikari and Tai are going to make returns. . Also, I realize that it may seem unbelievable that the other Digidestined wouldn't recognize Kari, but they remember her from four years ago, and she looks way different, even after the makeover. Enjoy, and remember to review!

* * *

TK snuck down the dark hall, thankful for the big supply of shadows to hide in. _I didn't really want to leave Tai there, but I guess he was right. I can run faster._ Reaching the end of the corridor he was traveling, he peeked around the corner and almost laughed in relief. He could see the setting sun through a window in the single outside door in the section of the facility he had managed to explore.

Looking both ways, he ran as fast as he could to the door and cracked it slightly open. Of course, there were Digimon standing guard outside the prison. Two Gazimon were sitting against the wall, one on each side of the door. Their eyes were closed, luckily, but they were talking instead of sleeping. They would definitely notice if he tried to just walk out.

"Hey, Gazimon, do you think that Veggiemon has managed to turn Hope to our cause yet?" TK opened the door another fraction of an inch; this could be a very useful piece of conversation to eavesdrop on.

"I hope so, Gazimon, because that means Patamon can finally digivolve into Devimon and our job will be done until we go kidnap the second set. It'll be fun to finally get revenge on the Emperor after all these years. This morning I heard that Reliability is on the verge of breaking over on Server."

"Really? I though that Sincerity was on Server and Reliability was on Cyber with Knowledge."

"No, Reliability is definitely on Server, and I think it's Friendship who is on Cyber. Sincerity and Love are up on Net, and that leaves Knowledge to be on Text."

TK was repeating everything he heard under his breath. "Joe's on Server, Matt's on Cyber, Mimi and Sora are on Net, and Izzy's on Text. Where does that leave us?"

"Now, wait a minute! You're completely clueless! I think we're on Net, and Friendship and Love are together in the File Island prison, and Reliability and Knowledge are on Cyber! No one would be on Text, that's where _he _is!"

"Okay, somebody important is on Text with Izzy…" TK was trusting the second Gazimon to be correct, because he seemed surer of himself than the first.

"You're the clueless one! You're thinking of the old plan, but then _he_ wanted Knowledge as close to him as possible and away from everyone else. Something about Knowledge being the best at planning escapes… And, besides, we're the ones who're on File Island!"

"Okay, File Island it is…"

"I'm not clueless!" The Gazimon on TK's right tackled the other, and they began rolling around on the ground just outside of the door.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_

"YES!"

"_NO!"_

Taking a deep breath, TK opened the door just wide enough to see one of the Gazimon chasing the other around the corner of the building, each hurling insults at the other. Looking both ways carefully, he finally threw the door open and took off running for the forest that was so near to the prison. When he finally reached the tree line, he sat down behind one of the thicker trunks and put his head in his hands.

_Okay… I don't have my D-3 with me, stupidly enough, and I have no clue where to begin looking for Patamon and the others. And how exactly was that Veggiemon supposed to be turning me evil? All he did was ask me about Kari's whereabouts… Speaking of Kari, I hope Tai doesn't realize hat I meant what I said in there about loving her. He'd kill me! Okay, what to do, what to do…_

When the sun had completely set and the sky was an inky blue with only a few stars visible TK stood up and began walking. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but anywhere was better than sticking around the prison until they realized that he had managed to escape. "Well, since I'm supposedly on File Island, maybe Elecmon can help me find Patamon. Okay, now that I've settled that, all I have to do is keep walking until I find someplace familiar…"

* * *

Hikari arrived home way past her curfew, but she didn't really care. She was happy for the first time in a very long time, and it showed on her face, which was clean of makeup for the first time in at least two years, and the way she was carrying herself. Instead of trying to sink into the background, Hikari was doing a very good job of standing out amongst the other people on the street. Her eyes glowed, and her newly cut hair shined with its original color down to her shoulders.

When she got into the elevator, she was followed by a small, brown haired kid with green eyes who seemed slightly panicked about something. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were wide with fright. _Oh well, Hikari. You can't take on the world's problems anymore…_

She sighed when she realized she had added 'anymore' onto her thoughts, as if she actually knew for a fact that she used to try to take on everyone's problems. "Get a grip, Hikari."

"I beg your pardon?" The scared looking kid was staring up at her, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. I do that a lot."

"It's fine."

When they alighted the elevator, Hikari made a beeline for her apartment, and the kid was right behind her.

"Excuse me, but do you live here now?"

"Um, yes, I do. Can I help you?" The kid shuffled his feet before looking up at her beseechingly.

"May I come inside for a little bit? I just need to get into the spare bedroom for a moment. I won't be long, I promise."

Hikari stared at the kid. He held her gaze, but she could tell that he didn't want to be there. "Alright, but make sure it's very quick. My father wouldn't be very happy if a strange boy was in his apartment with his daughter while he was gone."

The younger by nodded. "Thank you so much. My name is Cody Hida, by the way."

"I'm Hikari Kurayami. Please, come in quickly, before my father gets home from work."

Cody made a beeline for the locked door, pulling a key from his pocket as he hurried across the living room. "I'm glad Tai gave this to me in case something like this happened…"

"What's going on? You look really worried about Tai. Is he the owner of this apartment?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, and one of my good friends. He… disappeared a few days ago, and as he hasn't come back yet, I figured that I had better initiate Plan B and a half."

Hikari blinked. "'Plan B and a Half?' What on Earth… Wait, do you know a boy named Davis?"

Cody nodded. "How do you know him?"

"I met him in the park earlier, and he mentioned having missing friends. Are you going to open that door or just stare at it?"

Cody blinked and inserted the key into the lock. After a little jiggling the door clicked and creaked open. Hikari and Cody stepped inside slowly, and both gasped out loud.

There was a thick coating of dust over everything, but that was the only sign that the occupants hadn't just stepped out moments ago. A bunk bed sat against one wall, the bottom bed neatly made and the top as messy as if someone had just been sleeping in it. A computer on a small desk sat lifeless, the screen turned pastel with grime. A boy's clothes were strewn everywhere, and a girl's closet of clothes stood wide open, like the owner had just picked out her favorite outfit and flounced off to change clothes. A digital camera with a large knick in the side sat on the bottom bunk, and pictures hung throughout the room.

"Hey, Cody, isn't that you and Davis? What's with the yellow stuffy you're holding?" Hikari pointed to a picture hanging above the computer. Cody didn't answer, and she was shocked to see tears running down his cheeks. "Cody, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I wasn't even the closest of friends with her, but she was always there for me…"

"Who?"

Cody moved closer to the picture and wiped some of the dust from the frame. The picture was of six smiling kids, each of whom were holding a stuffed toy of some kind, but it appeared to be several years old. Cody was by far the smallest and youngest of the group, and Davis was there too, wearing his goggles. A girl with purple hair and glasses blushed profusely through her grin as a blue haired boy hugged her. A blond boy with a light colored hat, blond hair and cerulean eyes had his hand on the shoulder of a brown haired girl. Cody pointed at this last girl. "Her name was Kari. She… moved away a short time after we took this picture, and none of us have seen her since. It's certainly been a long time since any of us were that happy…" Cody shook his head and turned from the picture, wiping his eyes. "I shouldn't be thinking about that now. I need to find the stuff for Tai."

Cody fell to his stomach and crawled partially under the bed. Hikari stared at the picture again. The blond boy was laughing, but his eyes were on the brown haired girl. She looked painfully oblivious, but the boy's love for her was apparent even in this captured moment from years ago. _I wonder if that's why she hasn't spoken to any of them recently…_ Another picture hidden behind the computer caught her eye, and she picked it up gingerly. It wasn't framed, but the front of the picture had been face down, so it was protected from most of the grime that had collected over everything else.

The picture was of the blond boy smiling brilliantly at the camera from over the top of a book. Hikari smiled when she saw the hearts that had been drawn in the corner. "Maybe she really did know, after all…"

"Found it!" Cody pushed out from under the bed and causing dust to fly all over the room. He was now holding a highly decorated shoe box in his left hand. "Thank you so much, Hikari. Do you mind if I take this with me?"

"Of course not, Cody! In fact, you had probably lock the door and take the key with you; this room was obviously left like that for some reason, and I doubt Tai would appreciate it if my dad or I kept going in there and looking at everything."

"Alright." Cody took a step towards the doorway, but stopped in his tracks with an almost sick expression of confusion on his face. "No… It can't be you…"

Hikari turned around to see Nobunari staring at Cody, a smirk stretching across his flushed face. "Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Cody Hida. How has life been for you lately? And how are all of your little friends?"

"Father, I can explain-"

"No, child, I don't mind having darling little Cody here in our house. What brings you over, anyhow? Don't you still live nearer to the school than this dump?" Nobunari leaned against the doorway, blocking any possible escape routes.

"Cody, how do you know my dad?" Cody had backed up until he was pressed against the bunks.

"Hikari, this is your father?! He's the man who-"

"Ah, look at the time! Cody, you make sure to tell everyone hello for me. Oh, and I'd like that box back, please." Nobunari stumbled drunkenly across the room and grabbed Cody's arm.

"No, please, Father! Let him keep it. It used to be mine, but his little sister needs one, and I don't need it anymore, so when I noticed him shopping for one earlier today, I told him that he could just have mine instead of paying so much money…" Hikari gently pulled Nobunari away from Cody as she spoke. "Why don't you go on to bed, you look tired… I'll see Cody out for you."

Nobunari looked at her in disbelief for a split second, and Hikari was extremely glad that he would be so hung over the next morning that he wouldn't even remember coming home, let alone this confrontation. Finally he turned away and made his way down the hall.

"You didn't have to do that, Hikari. Won't he be angry at you for reprimanding him?" Cody finally managed to speak again, and Hikari smiled at him.

"No. He won't remember it when he wakes up. He drinks so much that I know exactly how to get by with stuff. How do you know him, anyhow? He's never lived here in Odaiba before."

"I… He was friends… friends with my dad before he died…" Cody muttered, blushing and not meeting her eyes. "Listen, Hikari, I am really in your debt for this, but I need to go as soon as possible."

Hikari nodded. "Of course, Cody. If you ever need in there again, just ask me, okay?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

By the time TK stopped to rest, the moon had risen far above the horizon, its slim crescent shining through the treetops and creating huge, creepy shadows. Looking around, he still didn't recognize anything in particular, but the whole area was becoming more and more familiar. The sound of Digimon rustling around in the undergrowth was beginning to unsettle him. Every cracking twig was the Gazimon, every leaf blowing in the wind was Veggiemon and his whip, every footstep was a possessed Tai coming after him for revenge… _Wait a minute, footsteps?!_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A blue dinosaur walked out from behind a tree, and TK sighed in relief.

"Veemon! I'm so glad to see you!"

Veemon looked at him in confusion. "Who are you? I don't recognize you… Wait, it's coming to me… TK? What are you doing out of the prison? This can only mean… No! I have to warn Patamon, otherwise he'll end up like Gomamon…" Veemon began running back the way he came.

TK jumped up. "Wait, Veemon! What are you talking about?!" TK followed the crashes of twigs and breaking branches until he spotted Veemon entering a small cave on the opposite side of a clearing. "Veemon?"

As TK ran through the clearing, a gold armadillo, a hawk, and a green worm came rushing from the opening. The hawk took a feather from his headband and threw it like a boomerang at TK, who ducked under it. "Feather Arrow!"

"Sticky Net!" The worm shot webbing from his mouth and hit TK's left foot, making it impossible for him to move.

"Diamond Shell!" The armadillo ran towards the blond.

"No! Let me take care of this…" The armadillo stopped just short of hitting TK when a white cat scampered from the cave, closely followed by Veemon. "TK? Why are you here?!"

"I'm honestly not sure, Gatomon. All of us were at Tai's birthday party, except for Kari, and then Izzy's computer sucked all of us but Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken through the Digiportal. When I woke up, I was hanging from a wall and some Veggiemon began questioning me about Kari. He didn't believe that I didn't know where she was, so he kept whipping me or hitting him with his fists." TK shuddered at the memory. "When I was finally let down he threw me into a cell with Tai. I managed to escape, but I had to leave Tai there for our plan to work. Besides, the Veggiemon tortured him so much that he won't be able to move well for a couple of days, at least. I came to find Patamon, Agumon, and any other Digimon who would be willing to help rescue Tai before we went searching for the others. Where is Patamon, anyway?"

Gatomon didn't answer; her blue eyes were glazed over, and her purple and white striped tail was twitching erratically. Veemon, however, smirked. "We'll never tell you where they are!"

TK blinked in surprise. "Why not? Patamon is my partner, after all…"

"He was, but we won't let any more evil take our friends! Joe just moseyed on in awhile ago and took Gomamon away. He had turned pure evil, I tell you. Even his smile was dark." The armadillo shook his head mournfully.

"You numbskull! You shouldn't be telling the enemy anything at all, Armadillomon! Gatomon, what say we just send him back to Primary Village and get it over with?"

Gatomon finally seemed to regain her senses, and she did not look happy. "Hawkmon, stop being such a featherbrain. TK is a human; if we destroy him he'll die, and so will Patamon. Besides, I don't think he's acting very much like Joe did. Does he actually look evil to you? Wormmon, what do you think?"

The green worm cocked his head thoughtfully as he stared TK down. "I agree with you, Gatomon. He seems to be quite normal, at least right now."

The other three Digimon stared at each other for a moment before looking back at TK and nodding. Gatomon stepped closer to TK until she was looking almost straight up at him. "TK, you said some things that really confused me. First you said that Kari wasn't at Tai's party, and then you said that you claim to know nothing about where she was. First of all, I know for a fact that Kari would never miss one of Tai's birthdays without a really good reason. What's the reason? Secondly, why don't you know where she is?"

TK looked at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes and sitting down next to her, rather awkwardly because his foot was still stuck to the ground. "I'm really, really sorry, Gatomon. I really am. Right after the gates closed last time, or a couple weeks afterward, Kari and her parents were in a serious accident. It was Tai's fifteenth birthday, and luckily Kari was waiting for him outside of the car. When he ran from the soccer field over to her, he barely took three steps before the car just completely blew up. Tai was fine, but Kari was thrown a pretty good distance, and her parents… Well, you can imagine."

All of the Digimon were tearing up by this time, and Gatomon shook her head. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya… I can't believe that they're gone."

TK wiped his slightly damp eyes. "Well, Kari woke up a couple of days later, but she had amnesia. She couldn't remember her own name, let alone Tai's, or mine, or anything else from her past. She still had all of her knowledge from school and such, but she simply had no idea who she was. About a week later the government broke the news to Tai that she was going to be adopted out, because she had no family of age to take her in. It was completely stupid, and Tai and my dad, who basically adopted Tai, protested in court, but it didn't do any good. Kari was adopted out to some completely random guy and taken away from Odaiba, never to be seen by any of us again."

"No…" Gatomon fell to her knees, her furry body shaking. "Kari can't have forgotten about me, she just can't have!"

TK put his arms around her, gently hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. "Gatomon…"

Gatomon sniffled loudly after a fair bit of sobbing and pushed away from him, rubbing her eyes with one yellow and orange gloved paw. "Thanks, TK. We'll get her back, I know it. Right now, though, we need to focus on getting you home safely so that you can get Davis and the others."

"Yeah, we need them so we can Digivolve! We've been trying and trying, but for some reason we can't seem to do it by ourselves." Veemon shook his head. "It's not like we forgot how or anything, but we just don't have enough energy by ourselves."

"Okay, but I'm not leaving without Patamon. I… Why are you all looking at me like that?" All five of the Digimon shifted uncomfortably, and finally Armadillomon answered.

"Patamon and the others all followed Joe and Gomamon to see if they could save him. Joe also mentioned all of their partners, but not ours, so they also figured that you all might be at the same place as he was. We tried to talk them out of going, but they wouldn't listen to us. That was about five hours ago. They would have been back by now if…" Armadillomon gulped deeply and couldn't finish his sentence.

TK also swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Alright then, but how do I get back to my world? I stopped carrying my D-3 after Kari… We all did, actually. Not because of you guys, but we think that an evil Digimon was responsible for the explosion, and we were so angry that we hid our D-3s away afterwards, including Kari's. Her D-3 was the only thing she had with her at the time that wasn't broken or hurt somehow…"

Gatomon narrowed her eyes in thought. "Do you think that Davis or any of the others would be near a computer? Maybe you can contact them through one of the gates…"

"I'll try Yolei's computer, she's almost constantly online anyhow. If not, then I'll try Ken and then the others. Where's the nearest gate located, anyhow?"

"Right inside this cave, actually. That's why Gatomon moved here almost permanently, because this is the portal that you would show up to if you came by choice." Gatomon rolled her eyes at Hawkmon's next words. "She has missed all of you very much; I think she may have gone soft on us."

"That's what you think!" The group of Digimon laughed and moved inside after TK, who was impatient to get home.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" TK pressed the power button on the television screen he found deep within one of the cavernous rooms. A picture of Yolei's bedroom appeared on the screen, showing the purple haired girl getting ready to remove her shirt. "_Yolei!_ Do you always leave your webcam on while you change?!"

Yolei screamed and fell to the floor, staring at the computer screen. "TK?! How are you there?! Did you make it home or something?"

Hawkmon shoved TK out of the way with a cry of joy. "Yolei! I've missed you so much…"

"Hawkmon!" Yolei scampered over to her monitor, almost crying. "Hawkmon, are you all okay over there?"

"We will be if you get TK home! We can't come right now, because who knows what could happen if we all leave? We're the last line of defense!"

Yolei nodded and scrambled around beneath the line of view. "Aha! I knew I had stuffed it away in here after the 'accident'!" Yolei held up her red D-3 and shouted, "Digiport open!"

The screen began glowing white, and TK felt himself being pulled through. A furry hand grabbed onto his leg just before he was completely taken inside the gate, and seconds later he and Gatomon landed on top of Yolei.

"Yolei, we'll be waiting for you!" Hawkmon and the other Digimon waved goodbye before shutting off the television.

"Get off of me! And for your information, TK, I wasn't even using my webcam; do you honestly think that I'm that naïve?"

"…" TK and Gatomon stared at each other for several seconds before nodding.

"Urg! Get out of my room! But first, tell me why Gatomon got to come along and Hawkmon couldn't."

"That is a very good question, Gatomon. Why did you come?" TK looked down at the little white cat, who was looking around the room in interest.

"I'm not sure… Just as you were leaving I felt the need to follow you, as if coming here would help me find Kari, and I usually have good instincts. I _am_ a cat, after all, and we cats usually know what we're doing."

"I sure hope that you do, Gatomon. I sure hope you do…"

* * *

Tai woke up with a start. His head was throbbing, and both of his legs felt like they were bleeding. He was laying in a pile at the bottom of the wall where he had been tortured, but there were no guards around. Struggling to stand up, he took a couple steps and ran into an invisible barrier. _So that's why they just left me here…_

"Ah, Courage, you're finally awake!" A dark voice chuckled sinisterly, and Tai began to shake. "I see that you can recognize me even though I have no body. That's the first step in becoming part of my… collection, I suppose. I can't express my gratitude enough, Tai Kamiya, but I need you to do one thing for me."

Tai spat in the general direction of the voice. "I would never turn to your side, and neither would any of the others! We're the Digidestined, as you said, and we will resist you and your kind until death, Myotismon!"

The evil vampire laughed again. "Courage, you may speak brave words, but don't assume that all of your friends do the same." A slight snapping sound, like Myotismon had snapped his fingers, announced the arrival of a small mirror. The mirror was split into five separate parts; one showed Sora, her beautiful face marred by trickling blood and bruises, as she huddled in a corner of a cell similar to the one Tai had been kept in; one showed Matt, writhing in pain while he hung from a wall, unconscious; one showed Mimi, her hair a mat of grime, being escorted through a hallway by some more Veggiemon; one showed Izzy, searching his tiny cell for any possible escape route; the last part of the mirror showed Joe, but something was wrong with the picture.

Joe had a long whip in his hand, and he was beating Gomamon without sympathy or any feeling of wrongdoing. Gomamon, on the other hand, was laying motionless on the floor with his eyes squeezed shut, almost as if he hoped that this beating was just a bad dream. Tai reached out to the mirror, but t disappeared just before he could touch Sora's beaten face. "Myotismon! Why are you doing this? What did you do to Joe?!"

"I should think it were obvious what I am accomplishing even as I speak. With you and the other Digidestined at my side, I will be unchallenged in my quest to conquer the entire Digital World! Your 'reliable' friend couldn't take the pressure and cracked like an egg after a few days, and he doesn't regret one bit of it! His Digimon partner is going to take some extra cajoling, but I am certain that he, too, will turn to my side of the battle. Now, Courageous Tai, where is your darling sister? Where can I find Light?"

Tai felt his insides go cold at the thought of Joe, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the others reacted similarly. Glaring at the spot where he thought Myotismon was, he began shouting. "I AM TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

Myotismon chuckled again and suddenly Tai felt light headed and couldn't breathe. "Courage, I don't think either of us actually believe that. Now, I want to know where she is! Maybe if I show you my next target you'll be more willing to talk." Myotismon conjured the mirror again, but this time it showed only an empty cell. "Young Hope will be my next acquisition, but maybe you can save him if you talk."

Tai stared at the mirror; obviously Myotismon and the Veggiemon hadn't realized that TK had escaped. "Fine. You win, Myotismon. I'll tell you where she is."

Myotismon laughed, sending cold chills up Tai's spine. "Where is she then, Tai Kamiya? Where is Kari hiding?"

Tai scrambled around in his head for a lie. "She lives in one of the little villages just outside of Tokyo, one of the abandoned ones. She thought that she would be safe from anything that happened if she went there, and nobody would be hurt if she was caught."

"Ah, typical Light, always thinking of others. When I tried to destroy her last time I failed, but this time I will not take any chances by sending a useless Digimon to blow up her car. Instead, I will kill her myself. Thank you so very much for helping my cause, Courage. I do so appreciate it." Myotismon laughed, and suddenly the barrier that Tai had been pressed against disappeared, causing the bearer of Courage to fall backwards.

"Alright; we've already changed over Hope, so you get a new cell." A Veggiemon appeared above him and grabbed his arm. "Right this way, Courage."

"Hey, we have real names, you know! My name is Tai, not Courage!"

The Veggiemon responded by shoving him into a damp little room with very little light. "Lord Myotismon has instructed us to only use your traits to identify you. He believes that this will make you more-"

"Why doesn't he listen to his own advice? He called me and Kari by our first names so many times in the conversation we just had that I lost count!"

"Silence!" The Veggiemon slammed the door to the cell, leaving Tai in total blackness. Tai ran his hands through his bushy hair.

_TK hasn't turned to darkness, he couldn't have… Could he? Oh Kari, where are you? We need you!_

* * *

"Hikari? Is that you? Hi!" Hikari looked up to see Davis's smiling face. They were standing in the playground at the nearby elementary school. "You look fantastic! I really like your hair, but you look so much prettier without all of the makeup on your eyes."

Hikari laughed. "Thank you so much! I totally agree with you. My dad doesn't like that too much. He thinks it makes me ugly."

"So your dad really is a jerk. Why do you still live with him? Wait, I know, too personal, so I'll ask a different question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm really not quite sure, actually… I just felt _drawn_ here, do you know what I mean? It was almost as if someone were calling me. Last night I had the strangest dream… I was watching a vampire yell at some kid, only I'm not sure the kid could see him. I recognized him from a dream I've been having for awhile, actually. I used to think that he was an actual memory, but that's just stupidity, right?"

Davis stared at her. "Hikari, would mind coming over to the swings with me? I want to hear more of this."

Hikari nodded. "Alright, as soon as that group leaves. I don't want to interrupt their conversation."

Davis laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, you won't be disturbing them. They're my friends, and they are all waiting for me to show up." He took Hikari's hand in his and pulled her to the swing set, not noticing her suddenly rosy cheeks. "Hey guys! I brought a friend!"

The three teenagers swinging and talking turned to him with greetings, and Hikari recognized one of them. "Oh, hi Cody!"

"Hikari? Hi… Davis, may I talk to you for a minute?" Cody jumped from his seat and took Davis by the elbow.

"Yeah, me too." A blue haired boy grabbed his other arm and the friends tugged Davis across the grassy playground, leaving Hikari with a purple haired bespectacled girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh, so you're the girl who moved into Tai's old apartment! I'm Yolei Inoue, and the boy who you don't seem to know is Ken Ichijouji. Cody was just telling us about meeting you last night. I'm one of the girls in the picture you saw last night, according to Cody. He really must think a lot of you, because most people he would never mention meeting. You seem really nice, do you want to be friends?" Yolei managed to say the entire speech without stopping for air, and Hikari had to giggle.

"Of course, but you don't even know anything about me. You only know what Cody has said, and you might not even like me once you actually get to talk to me. Do you always make friends like this?"

Yolei pondered for a moment, which rather shocked Hikari. "Well… Usually I don't trust people I've just met, but Cody is a really good judge of character, and he trusts you, so I guess that's part of it. Also, I kind of feel like I already know you, even though we've never met. Almost like we were friends a long time ago and are just seeing each other again. I may not know anything about you, but I definitely feel like you're already a friend. Oh, look, Ken and the others are coming back over! I get to introduce you too him!"

Hikari looked at her new friend, who looked almost like a drooling puppy as she watched Ken. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Yolei blushed. "No, actually. Why do you ask? We're just friends, after all. Nope, don't like him as anything other than a friend, that's it!" Yolei's cheeks reddened even further as she added to the bluff.

"Hikari, it is very good to meet you. I am Ken Ichijouji." Ken put out his hand when he reached the two girls, and Hikari shook it, smiling.

Davis looked from the two of them in utter shock; even Yolei and Cody looked a bit surprised. Hikari looked around at their faces. "What? Is it illegal to shake his hand? What are you, Ken, a superhero or something?"

"He's _only _a genius! How have you not heard of him, he must have about fifty fan clubs around Japan, everyone knows who Ken Ichijouji is! Haven't you ever watched the news?"

"Of course I watch the news, but, forgive me if I sound rude, I have never heard of you before this very minute. At least, not since the fire."

"Fire? What fire? What happened?"

Hikari sighed and began twirling her short hair. "Well, when I was almost thirteen, I still lived with my mother. Nobunari- I'm sorry, my father- had just left us. Anyhow, our little house caught on fire late one night, and I was hit by a falling piece of roof. When I woke up, Nobunari was by my side, as well as some boy who must have had a crush on me or something, because he ran up and hugged me… Anyhow, I can't really remember anything about it, but my father told me that my mother had been killed in the blaze, so I had to move in with him. So I did. Actually, that boy…" Hikari pounded her head onto her fist. "I don't think he actually exists. He keeps popping up in that memory, plus one other one, and then I keep daydreaming about him. I think I just made him up to make myself think that I actually remember something. Anyhow, Ken, I may have known who you were before the fire, but now that I can't remember anything I just don't know who you are. Forgive me, please."

Ken blushed slightly. "Uh, actually, I'm quite pleased that you don't know who I am. Everyone else assumes that since I'm so smart that they have to treat me like royalty or something, except for my close friends. So, don't be sorry, whatever else you may be."

"Right, now, Hikari, you were going to explain this dream you had that kind of told you to come here." Davis sat down in front of the girl and put his chin in his hands.

"Oh, yes. Well, I saw this boy talking to a spot on the floor. He was kind of pressed up against a blackish shimmery wall or something, and he looked really scared. I couldn't figure out who he was talking to until I turned around and saw this really creepy man right behind me. He couldn't see me, and I could only half see him. He was transparent, almost, and was only visible from the waist up. He looked like he was trying to impersonate a vampire but doing a really bad job of it. I couldn't understand what was being said, but I did hear the word 'Courage' a whole lot." The others were looking at each other grimly, and Hikari laughed. "It was just a dream, though. It was the same boy I told you about earlier, the one who I made up to have a memory of something."

"Hikari, are you sure you can't remember anything else? Nothing else?" Hikari shook her head, and the others let out a simultaneous sigh. "Never mind, Hikari. Look, I've got to get back home. My mom was cooking steaks today for lunch! Ken, do you want to join me?" Davis pulled his blue haired friend to his feet and marched off without another word.

"Yeah, I've got to get going, as well. I promised my grandfather I would buy him some prune juice before kendo practice. Good bye, you two!" Cody jumped to his feet and sped off.

"Hey, Hikari. I know that this is kind of an awkward question, but Cody gave me that key to your spare bedroom, and I was wondering if I could take a look around, just for old time's sake. Kari Kamiya was my best friend, except for Ken, that is. I miss her so, so much, everyday."

Yolei bit her lip, and a couple tears ran down her cheeks. Hikari reached over and hugged her tightly. "Of course, Yolei, but only if you'll eat lunch with me, as well."

Yolei smiled through her obvious distress and nodded. "Okay, then. We can get some stuff from my parents' store. It's on the way to your apartment, after all."

The two girls stood and left the playground, chattering like old friends.

* * *

Khgirl08: Hey everybody! I know this is still rather short, but… I have my reasons. I'm going through a very tough time in my life right now. If you pray, please keep me in your prayers. If you don't, just think about me every once in a while, alright? Thanks! And remember to review!


	3. Familiar Face

Khgirl08: Howdy! This is the first official chapter of any story that I have started as a college student! Yay! :3 Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think that this story is going to end up being between six and eight chapters long, depending on how long I make the chapters. I don't want to make it too short, but it's already progressing faster than I had originally planned. So, yeah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

-FireFairy219, I hope this answers your plea from the review. My reasoning for the non-recognition will be explained soon enough…

-RainbowSprinkle, I hope that he's the only one hunting… :D

-Twiinklestar, I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but they were in the Digital World, and then they went to the real world, and then I didn't write them in because I didn't want the others to talk to Gatomon until they could have a meeting. TK had just been tortured and held prisoner, so I didn't think it would be very nice to make him go to a morning meeting… I suppose I could have out in a little more about them in the last chapter, but I didn't feel like it. .

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, do you honestly think that I would need to go to college to support myself for the rest of my life? I think not.

* * *

"Alright, Yolei, here we are." Hikari flung the front door of her apartment open. "Home, sweet home. Does it look different?"

Yolei looked around the living room, and her eyes began to tear up. "No, it really doesn't. It's the same furniture and everything… I can't believe how many memories are rushing back into my mind. Hikari, I… Do you mind if I look around?"

Hikari smiled warmly. "Of course I don't, Yolei. I'll start making lunch. Just call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Hikari? Who is this?" Nobunari stumbled out of the bathroom, his face already red from too much beer. "Did I give you permission to bring anyone home with you?!"

"Father! I thought that you had to work today…" Hikari pulled Yolei away from Nobunari and his fierce glare. "This is my friend Yolei. I invited her over to eat lunch with me today. It's not like I was doing anything wrong…"

"What did you do to your hair? Why isn't it black, Hikari Kurayami?! I thought I told you to dye it black, and you show up and it's this ugly brown color?! And why do you look so plain… You aren't wearing any make-up! Did I give you permission to not wear any make-up?!"

"You didn't tell me that I had to wear it, either. And I felt like going back to my original hair color. What's so bad about that?"

"You look nothing like me, that's what's so bad! Do you want people to think you're not my baby?! You send your 'friend' home and go back to the store and buy yourself some black dye!"

"No! Nobunari, it doesn't matter if I don't have the same hair as you or not, I'm still your daughter! Although I will admit, the way you treat me would make anyone think that I'm not your daughter!"

Nobunari lunged forward and smacked Hikari across the mouth. "Don't you_dare_ talk back to me, young lady! Yola or whatever her name is needs to go right now!"

"I'm going with her, then. Come on, Yolei, let's go." Hikari steered her astonished friend out the door, blinking back tears of embarrassment and shame.

"Hikari, you aren't just going to let him get away with that, are you? He just hit you!" Yolei grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her slightly as soon as the door was shut. "What's up with that?!"

"He didn't mean it, he was drunk. I deserved it for what I said, anyhow."

"No, you did not!" Yolei sighed unhappily. "Crap. Hikari, I left my purse on the couch. Can we go back inside and get it?"

"Um… Sure, as long as we're quiet. If he sees you again he'll go ballistic." Hikari slowly reopened the door. Nobunari was nowhere in sight, but he was talking to someone over the phone. "Quickly, come on!"

Yolei and Hikari tiptoed across the carpet as quietly as they could, Yolei creeping over to the couch and Hikari trying to hear the conversation her father was having. "… getting too friendly with other people. Remind me again why I had to come back here?"

"They were closing in on you, and they will never suspect to look for you here again." A menacing voice that seemed even louder than Nobunari's screeched from the master bedroom. "You must make sure they don't find you. Make sure that neither of you are discovered."

"Hikari, let's go!" Yolei was beckoning frantically from the door, and Hikari was forced to abandon her eavesdropping and escape with her friend. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I suppose it wasn't." Hikari sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "Still, I believe that I should apologize for bringing you over. You just met him on a bad day, that's all…"

"Yolei? What are you doing up here?" A tall blond boy about Hikari's age interrupted their conversation, and Hikari blushed immediately when his sparkling blue eyes met her own.

_Oh, wow… He's so cute! Hey, wait a second… Why does he look so familiar? Oh, yeah, he's that boy from that picture in Kari's room!_

"… Hikari? Are you there?" Hikari had been thinking so hard that she hadn't even noticed that Yolei had introduced the blond boy.

"Um… Hi. I'm Hikari Kurayami. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name…"

"TK Takaishi. It's nice to meet you, Hikari." TK smiled, and Hikari's blush deepened. _Kami! He's so cute!_

"Hikari lives in the Kamiya's old apartment, and I came over to eat lunch with her. What are you doing here, TK?" Yolei was eyeing TK suspiciously.

"I… uh… Well, I wanted to see if anyone had moved in here yet. It's really not good for places like this to stay unoccupied for so long." TK laughed nervously.

Hikari leaned against her door to stare at TK, not really caring that he was obviously lying, but jumped when she heard loud footsteps approaching the door. "Quick! Go down the hall, Nobunari's coming out and he won't be happy to see us!" She pushed an angry Yolei and a bemused TK down the hall and around the corner before she heard her father open the door and call the elevator.

"What's up? Who's Nobunari?"

Yolei sighed impatiently. "Nobunari is Hikari's psycho dad. He went all crazy on her because she brought me over for lunch, and because she said something about him not acting like she was really his daughter or something, and he smacked her! Can you believe it?! And she actually feels bad for saying it to him!"

"Yolei, please stop." Hikari peered around the corner. Nobunari was completely out of sight. "Come on, then, we're going back inside. Whenever he leaves he either goes to work or to get drunk, and he won't be home anytime soon no matter which he is doing. I know both of you want to see this Kari's room, so…" Hikari jumped when a warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Hikari, you remind me so much of Kari. You both try to put all of your problems behind what everyone else wants or needs, regardless of the pain it may cause you." TK turned her around and smiled, and Hikari felt like she was going to be lost in his blue eyes. "Just remember to never, ever give up hope."

Hikari blinked and felt her cheeks warm. "Erm… Let's go inside…"

* * *

"Alright, Yolei and I will join you in a minute." Hikari smiled back at TK and walked around the corner.

"What gives, TK? You didn't come up here to talk to me, and both of us know it!" Yolei shoved her glasses farther up her nose.

"I came to see if I could get to Kari's D-3, because I thought it could help Gatomon, but that isn't the point. Yolei, I wasn't kidding when I told Hikari that she reminded me of Kari. Can't you see it? That _is_ Kari, I'm sure of it."

"TK, I think you were in the Digital World for too long. We're all meeting over at Davis' house tonight, so we'll figure out about that then. Come inside, before she comes looking for us and hears your crazy ideas." Yolei tried to follow her new friend, but TK caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Seriously, Yolei! Just look at her, her hair, her eyes, even the way she smiles! I just know it's Kari, it has to be!" _I know it doesn't make any sense, but I just have this feeling in my gut… No, in my heart._

"TK, please stop. Just stop." Yolei tore her arm away from him and turned her back. TK could hear her sniffling. "I miss her just like you do, every single day, but this isn't going to do anything. Kari's gone. She was taken away by the government, and nothing's going to change that. We'll never get to see her again, never get to hear her laugh again, read her emails, never have anything but ancient memories of her, because she'll never remember us. TK, I know that you're the bearer of hope, but sometimes there is such a thing as too much hope. Let's just go, and pretend that this never happened."

TK followed Yolei, thinking deeply about her words. _I had no idea Yolei had given up on Kari coming home… I wonder if any of the others have, as well? Why would they do something like that, anyhow? It doesn't make sense that they would just give up on her… Well, I know one thing for sure. I'm never going to give up on Kari. Not now, not ever, even if she isn't Hikari…_

"Welcome to my apartment, TK. Welcome back, Yolei." Hikari may have been speaking to both of her new friends, but she was obviously staring at TK and TK alone. "Please, come in. Yolei, may I have the key so I can unlock the door for you?"

"Of course! Here you go." Hikari took the key and abruptly turned around. As soon as she was out of earshot, Yolei nudged TK in the side. "Hey, TK, I think someone has little crush on a certain blondie… How cute!"

_Yeah, and the feeling's mutual… Except for the fact that mine is just because she reminds me of the love of my life…_ "Whatever, Yolei. Come on, let's go. I have to get back to a certain finicky feline…"

"Alright, and remember to bring her to the meeting tonight. We all have a whole lot to discuss with her, and I'm decently sure she'll want to talk to us, as well." Yolei bounced over to the now open door, TK following a little bit slower.

He wasn't prepared for the whirlwind of emotions and memories that created a tangled net of confusion in his mind the moment he walked into the dusty room; there was the time when he had first come to visit Kari, and she had shown him her room. She had just gotten a new computer to share with Tai, and she was super psyched to show it off. Then there was the time when she brought him over to help her pick out the best pictures for the scrapbook that she had never finished. And there was the time when she had quietly told him to get out and never let her see his face again. That one hurt the most, by far, especially since he couldn't remember why she had been so angry with him in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Hikari's soft voice invaded and destroyed the whirlwind of crazy memories and emotions. "TK, you don't look very well. Maybe you should sit down."

TK nodded wordlessly, staring around at his best friend's room one more time before turning on his heel and leaving, sitting down on the old couch and burying his face in his hands.

"TK…" A pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he opened one bleary eye to see Hikari staring at him with her cinnamon eyes, the same eyes that always smiled when Kari looked his way. "She was your best friend, wasn't she?"

"Well, she used to be… The last time I spoke to her, though, it wasn't under such pleasant circumstances. She was really angry with me, but I can't even remember why. It's like my mind is doing as much as possible to make sure I forget those last days with her. I just wish I could remember…"

"Weren't you the one who told me not to give up hope, TK?" Hikari smiled at him, and he felt that sickening jolt of recognition. "Everything will work out for the better. We'll both regain all of our memories, and then you'll be able to find Kari again."

_Wait, Hikari doesn't remember anything either?!_ "You'll regain your memories? What happened to make you forget them?"

As Hikari quietly spewed out the story of the fire and of her mother's death, TK became more and more convinced that she really was Kari Kamiya. When she got to the part about the 'dream boy', TK was completely sure that he was staring into the eyes of his best friend. "Um… Are you sure that he's a dream?"

"Positive, TK. It wouldn't make any sense if I were to just remember him and no one else…" Hikari brushed her hair off of her forehead and blew out a sigh. "I hate this, not knowing anything about my past except for what Nobunari has told me. He won't tell me anything about my life before the fire, except that he and my mom were recently divorced."

TK pulled out his wallet and sifted through the pictures he kept with him of every Digidestined before pulling out Tai's picture. "Is this him?"

Hikari rolled her eyes incredulously. "TK, I'm telling you, he doesn't really exist. He's just a… dream…" Her eyes had finally fallen on the soccer player, and her forehead creased in confusion. "What on Earth?! That is him, but… How and why do you have a picture of that boy I've been dreaming about?"

"Hikari, we need to talk more about this, somewhere private. How about you come over to my apartment after Yolei is done?" Hikari slowly nodded and suddenly grinned.

"TK, you're the greatest!" TK blushed as she threw her arms around him again before returning the hug. Yolei, who had been watching them from the corner of her eye, sighed happily, although she would have been quite angry if she had heard the conversation.

Another entity was watching the proceedings, as well. From the doorway of the master bedroom a shadow chuckled slightly at the sight of the embrace before closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

"Aargh!" Tai was thrown against the wall of his new cell by a Veggiemon who had come to announce the escape of TK.

"You actually thought that your friend would escape and then come back for you? You were quite wrong, Courage! Hope isn't coming back for you, because he doesn't care. He just wants to make sure he isn't hurt, and other than that he could care less about the Digital World or anything that happens here. The same was true for your other Digidestined pals, but all of them but two have a new view of life in the Digital World. First Reliability, then Sincerity, and most recently Knowledge bowed to our ruler's power and accepted him as their master. It's only a matter of time before Friendship and Love crack, as well. What is Courage without his buddies? Courage is worthless alone, as are you." The Veggiemon slugged him again, and Tai felt blood trickling down the back of his head.

"I'm never alone. Even if the others have all been forced to obey Myotismon, they are still good, and they will never side with the darkness when the time for us to save the worlds comes. We are the Digidestined, and we will destroy any evils that try to destroy this world or any other that needs us, no matter what happens!" Another blow to the side of the head and Tai slumped to the ground, pretending to be unconscious but miraculously being relatively alert.

"Hm. You humans are so weak!" The Veggiemon hopped out of the cell, slamming the door behind him and leaving Tai in complete darkness.

_Weak, eh? We'll see who's weak once I find Agumon… Wait, that's it! Joe got Gomamon when he fell to Myotismon! Maybe if I just pretend to do that… Later, maybe…_ As Tai succumbed to the pounding in his head, he saw a vision of a skinny girl with brown hair laughing alongside Yolei and TK. _Kari…?_

LINElineLINE

"Alright, Hikari, this is where we get off. See you tonight, Yolei." TK and Hikari stepped from the elevator, the latter looking around the area in confusion. "What's the matter, Hikari?"

"I'm not sure… It's just that I feel like I've been here before… And for some reason that makes me feel kind of sick…" As TK watched in alarm Hikari collapsed against the wall, sobbing as she slid to the floor.

"Hikari!" TK picked her up and carried her down the hall to his apartment as quickly as he could. The door, luckily, was unlocked, and he laid her down on the couch as gently as possible. She was still sobbing slightly, and her eyes were twitching underneath her lids. "Hikari, are you alright?"

"TK? What's going on?" Gatomon leaped onto the back of the couch and almost fell right back off. "Hye, where'd you pick up Kari?!"

"So you recognize her too! She thinks she's a girl named Hikari Kurayami, and she has this crazy 'dad' who hits her and tries to control her entire life. She keeps having dreams about Tai, and when she came up here she got really dizzy and fainted. Something's really wrong with her, though, look at her…"

Hikari suddenly stopped crying and began talking through her slumber. "TK, I don't want to see you again. Get out, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You thought you could get away with it, but you were wrong. I found out, and I know everything. You disgust me, TK. Get out of my sight! Go, just go!"

"What is _that_ about?" Gatomon reached down to touch Hikari's face, but TK put out a hand to stop her.

"Gatomon, wait. Maybe if I ask her what she's talking about she'll answer me, so I can finally remember what that memory is…" TK knelt next to the girl on the sofa, torn between hoping she was Kari and believing that maybe she was just Hikari having a dream about their conversation from earlier. "Hikari… No, Kari, what did I do? Why did you get so mad at TK?"

"He told me that he loved me. He said that he was completely in love with _me_, just after I had seen him with that other girl, and he then he said that I should just forget the past and become his girl. Not girlfriend, just his girl. It sickened me…" Hikari's, or Kari's, voice was dull and slow, almost as if she was in a trance. "I wish I hadn't remembered him…"

Her eyes flew open as soon as she said this, but they weren't brown. For that matter, they were glowing pink, and focused themselves on TK. "Young Hope, your thoughts were correct. This is Light, but she isn't herself." Kari's voice was now oddly calm, and she sounded older than she really was.

"Huh? Who are you?" TK backed away from the couch, his eyes wide with terror. "What did you do to Kari? Are you the reason why she can't remember anything about herself?!"

"TK, don't be so stupid. Don't you remember this voice from your first adventure in the Digital World, the time when Tai and Wargreymon were trying to duel Matt and Metalgarurumon? Try to show some respect that she would even show up to help us!" Gatomon jumped from her perch and landed in a graceful bow next to TK. "Please, great one, help us get Kari back."

The girl laughed. "I am not great by any means; no, I am only the Light Deity of the Digital World, come to return Light to her former self. Only Hope can bring back Light, but it must not happen just yet."

"What?! Why not?!" TK's blue eyes blazed with anger as he leaped to his feet. "If I can bring back Kari then I'm going to do it now!"

"Young Hope, think of what you are saying. If you were to force Light to return to her own mind now, the effects could be catastrophic. The Lord of the Dead is not the only digital presence who wishes to have control of the light. There is another, the one who caused these problems in the first place, and he would jump at the chance to have Light in her true form." The deity sighed, brushing Hikari's or Kari's or whoever's hair out of her eyes. "You must first discover how she is being kept in this condition and make sure they are rendered helpless to hurt her anymore before you can bring her back."

TK looked down. _Maybe she's right… I just want her to come back so that I can apologize to her… Then again, if she doesn't consciously remember me, maybe I should just let her be… She might still hate me if she remembers me…_

"Hope, think logically. Everyone but Courage and yourself have given up on Light ever remembering herself. There is a reason. False memories have been planted into each of their minds, as they have been in the minds of all of the Digidestined, including the small portion of Light's mind that knows who she really is. You must separate myth from reality and face your fears, otherwise Light will be lost forever."

TK nodded. "Alright, tell me what I have to do."

"You must help Hikari defeat the darkness both around and inside her before she will be able to become the true Light. Trust yourself, and you will not fail. I must go, but remember this; where there is darkness, there is always light. Goodbye." The light deity closed her eyes, and moments later Hikari opened her big brown eyes.

"TK? What happened?" Gatomon instantly went into stuffed animal mode as the girl sat up and stared around her. "How did I get in here?"

"You kind of fainted in the hallway, so I brought you in here. I could have left you outside, but I was having a kind hearted moment." TK grinned at her. "Seriously, though, we need to talk. What Yolei told me earlier really ticked me off, about your dad abusing you, and I-"

"He's not abusing me; he's just confused, really." Hikari looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap, and TK thought he saw her lips tremble. "He told me that if I dyed my hair black it would make people think I was his daughter, because he has black hair, so I did. I guess he's just used to me wearing a lot of make-up, and that's why he didn't like how I looked without it. I've always thought that I might look a lot like my mom. That would explain why he wants me to wear make-up, so I don't remind him of her every time he sees me." A tear ran down her cheek as she looked back up at TK, and his heart almost ripped in two. "TK, I know he loves me, and that's why he's so sensitive about what I do and how I look. He's just afraid of losing me, like he lost my mom."

TK sat beside her on the couch and put an arm around her. "Hikari, maybe you need to tell him how you feel. I think that if he knew how much he hurts you, he would stop. Maybe that's why he drinks so much, because he thinks you don't love him. Does that make any sense to you?" _Yeah, and on the way make him tell you that he's not really your dad, and that you still have family and friends who love you…_

Hikari nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her words. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't listen to me? What if he just gets angry again? I know he loves me, and I love him too, but sometimes it feels like he's really not my father, or that if he is my real dad he doesn't want me. He scares me so much sometimes… TK, I don't think I can talk to him. I just…" Hikari sobbed against his shoulder, her frail body shaking.

'_You must help Hikari defeat the darkness both around and inside her before she will be able to become the true light…' That's what I have to do. I have to help her figure out that her 'father' is actually evil! But wait a second… Does that means he's a Digimon? Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought._ "Don't worry, Hikari, I'll help you. I'll be there with you, alright?" TK held her close to him and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of raspberries and creme. _I'll help you remember me, Kari..._

* * *

Tai woke up to the sound of crying Digimon. A moment after his eyes flew open, the door to his cell burst open and a group of baby Digimon were forced inside with him, followed by one very angry Elecmon and one very lofty looking group of Veggiemon. "Try and wake Courage, would you? We need to ask him some questions…"

"Courage? Who is that?" Elecmon stopped growling at the Veggiemon long enough to see Tai's crumpled form. "Oh, no! Not Tai, not him! Please, Tai, wake up! Don't be hurt, or- or…" The baby Digimon all began squeaking and crying, and soon they were jumping all over the Digidestined leader.

"Get these babies off of me!" Tai stood up, throwing all of the babies to the floor, being very careful not to accidentally step on any of them. _Sorry, Elecmon, but this might be the only chance I have to get out of here alive and non-evil._

"Good, you decided to join the waking world. Now, get out here!" The lead Veggiemon tried to pull him over the sea of wailing baby Digimon, but Tai swatted his fist away.

"I only take orders from Lord Myotismon. Take me to see him, and maybe I'll tell you what I know. Otherwise, you can forget it. I don't listen to a weak, worthless champion such as yourself!" _Come on, take the bait, take the bait…_

"Eh? So, you have decided to join us, Courage! Come this way, then. Actually, we have been instructed to test you first." The lead Veggiemon closed his eyes for a moment before smiling darkly. "If you really think champion Digimon are worthless, why don't you show us how worthless this Elecmon is by hurting him, right in front of his precious little babies."

_No! I can't do it, I won't do it! I… I kind of don't have much of a choice…_ Straining his mouth to grin as darkly as possible, Tai hopped over the tiny squalling Digimon and stood over Elecmon, who was now trembling with fear. His back was to the door and the Veggiemon, and he whispered to Elecmon as quietly as possible, knowing that the big red ears he possessed would allow him to understand. "Fake it, Elecmon. I won't kick you, but just pretend that I did so I can get out of here and save all of us." Out loud, Tai laughed and added a dark undertone to his voice. "With pleasure. Let the babies cry!" Tai shot his foot out, and right on cue Elecmon fell over backwards, clutching his stomach and screeching in pain. "What did I tell you. Weak."

"Alright, Courage. Let's go pay a visit to Lord Myotismon." The Veggiemon led Tai out of the small cell, laughing when Elecmon's babies sobbed behind them.

_I really hope that this was worth all of the trouble… TK, hurry up and bring Davis and the others. We need help!_

ENDendEND

Khgirl08: yup, yup, this is a short chapter, but just because I wanted to put certain things that will be happening quite soon into one chapter, and if I put all of them into this chapter it would be almost twenty two pages long (that's just a guesstimate, but still, it's probably about right.) Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy it, because I'm updating Princess of the Keyblade next, followed by Pokemon Retour, if I can write the next chapter. I'm thinking about deleting that story and restarting it a little later… Yeah… Bye! Please review, please!


	4. Dreaded Place

Khgirl08: Wow, it certainly has been a while, no? I see three, maybe four more chapters in this story. This chapter is revolving around Kari's problems, and then the next one will be about the others, and then… We'll cross that next bridge when we come to it, no?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fiction. If only I could twist the actual show to my every whim and fancy… Oh, the ideas…

* * *

Hikari sat on her couch, nervously tapping her foot as she stared at the clock. Nobunari would be home any moment, and then she would finally tell him what she really thought.

TK was looking through Kari's old photo albums, and occasionally he would laugh or sigh sadly at one of the pictures. Hikari smiled softly at the thought of TK. She wasn't sure why, but he made her feel safe and loved, even though she had only met him a few hours ago, and he was the only reason she would stand up to her father.

A key began scratching at the door, and Hikari jumped. She heard TK shut the door to Kari's bedroom as quickly and softly as he could just as Nobunari sauntered into the apartment, holding a case of beer in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. He sneered at her as he walked past her to drop off his load in the kitchen, only returning after popping the lid from one of his beers. "So, you decided to show your ugly face here without doing as I so nicely asked?"

Hikari blushed angrily. "'Nicely asked?' The last time I checked telling me that I'm ugly and smacking me isn't nicely asking me to change my looks."

Nobunari took a long swig before sitting on the couch next to her and putting one arm around her shoulders. "Hikari, it's only because I love you. Your new friends aren't really looking out for your better interests like I am."

"I think I can choose my own best interests, Nobunari, and I don't think you or anyone else can change them." Hikari threw his arm off of her and stood up. "I am sixteen years old, almost seventeen, and it's about time for you to tell me why you act the way you do around me. You scream at me, you hit me, you tell me I'm ugly and worthless, and I haven't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. Why do you act like this?!"

"I think it's time to show you something, Hikari." Nobunari stood and took another swig of his beer before walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Come back here for a moment."

Hikari paused, glancing at Kari's bedroom door. It cracked open just enough for her to see TK's blue eyes, and she nodded slightly. "If you tell me what it is, I'll come."

"It's a picture of your mother, the only one I have left. Please come here." Nobunari stared at her for a moment before disappearing into the room completely. Hikari heard the door behind her creak open, and she turned to see TK staring after him in confusion.

"TK, stay here. I don't want him to catch you, he'd go nuts!"

"Hikari, something isn't right…" TK's whisper was urgent and scared. "I don't think you should go back there."

"I want to see her, TK." Hikari brushed a piece of hair from her eye and sighed. "I want to know if I look like her, what color eyes she had, if she smiled… You don't know what it's like, barely being able to remember anything, and not knowing anything about your past."

TK clenched his jaw and bowed his head, and Hikari looked at him sadly. _Why does he look so sad all of a sudden? Is it because of Kari, or is there something else going on?_

"Hikari, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I'm going to go home now, alright?" TK sighed and turned around slowly. Hikari turned on her heel to follow Nobunari into his room, but something stopped her.

"TK, wait." They turned around at the same time, and Hikari flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her silently. "I'm sorry too, TK. I know you're just worried about me…"

"Hikari! Please come in here immediately!" Hikari held TK tighter for a mere second before releasing him and turning around, not wanting to reveal her tears to the tall blond.

"Coming, Father…" Hikari barely registered TK's sharp intake of air when she called Nobunari her dad. She just went down the hall, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

As soon as she entered the room she sensed something was wrong. Nobunari was sitting on the very edge of his bed, hunched over slightly and murmuring to himself. "Master, the time has come. She is finally ready for you!"

A much deeper voice appeared from nowhere and was soon followed by a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. "Divermon, return to your true form and bring her to the ocean. I want my wife."

Nobunari leapt from the bed and began writhing in midair before he emitted a bright light. Hikari shielded her eyes momentarily, and when she lowered her arm she screamed out loud. Nobunari had shrunk until he was barely half her height, and he looked kind of like a monster from the old movies.

"My queen, the time has come! You will join our undersea master in the world of darkness, and you will belong to him for all eternity!" The creature grabbed her arm with a webbed hand and began to pull her towards the computer in the corner of the room.

"Lightning Paw!" A white blur came flying into the room, and the creature dropped her wrist and crumpled to the floor. Hikari screamed again as the small white cat turned to her and smiled nervously. "Hi…"

"TK! TK, help me, I think I'm going crazy!" Hikari turned tail and fled into TK's open arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Hikari, it's okay! Everything's alright!"

Hikari shook her head rapidly. "No it isn't! Some voice appeared from nowhere and made Nobunari into some kind of monster and then a talking cat came up from behind me and killed him! Nothing is okay about any of this!!"

TK stroked her hair soothingly. "Hikari, I think it's time I explained some things to you."

"No, it isn't." The white cat jumped onto TK's shoulder, causing Hikari to scream again. "Relax for a minute, will you? We have to get out of here before that Divermon wakes up and tries to take Kari back to the ocean."

Hikari backed out of TK's embrace, trembling in fear and confusion. "I don't understand… What does Kari have to do with any of this?! And what are you?!"

The small white cat squeezed its eyes shut. "My name is Gatomon. I'm a Digimon, just like that Divermon. That thing that you've been living with for the past four years isn't your father; it's not even human. Hikari, you don't need to be afraid of me, because I'm on your side."

"Yes, but you should still be afraid…" The booming voice from earlier echoed loudly through the room, and Hikari felt a chilling hand grasp her shoulder. "Light, you belong to me now!"

The room began to spin around her as she screamed and reached for TK's hand. She didn't even feel herself collapse until she hit the gray sand of a monotone beach before she blacked out.

* * *

"_Kari!!_" TK ran to the spot where his best friend had been standing moments before, pounding the wall she had been sucked through. "Kari, come back!"

"TK, we have to get to the Dark Ocean, that's where she is!" Gatomon jumped to his shoulder again, wiping her eyes on her paws. "We don't have enough time to call Davis and the others. We need Kari's D-3, and then we need to go!"

TK shook his head. _Cody already has it…_ "We have to go to Davis's house, now. The D-3 is there with the others, and we need help." He took off running for the front door of the apartment, slamming it behind him as he hurtled down the stairs.

Five minutes later he was panting on Davis's doorstep. "Davis, open the door! It's TK and Gatomon, now open that door and let me in now!"

"Alright, alright, give me a second!" Davis finally unlatched the door and was nearly run over by TK. "Whoa!"

"TK, what's the matter with you? You look like you lost Kari all over again…" Ken was sitting next to Yolei on the couch, staring at his friend with concern. "Calm down."

"I am _not_ going to calm down when Kari is trapped in the Dark Ocean without any help!" Everyone in the room gasped in shock. "I was over at Hikari's… No, Kari's apartment, and her dad turned into a Divermon, and Gatomon knocked it out, but then Kari disappeared into a portal to the Dark Ocean. We have to get there, now!"

Yolei groaned and smacked her head against her forehead. "Not again! TK, Hikari and Kari are not the same person, for the last time! She's never coming back, so stop making up all of these stories to make it seem like she is!"

Gatomon hissed and jumped onto the floor next to TK. "Are you saying that I'm wrong when I see Kari whenever I look at Hikari's face? She's a lot different, but I know my partner when I see her, and Kari Kamiya is back. Besides, the Light Deity of the Digital World took over her body for a few moments and confirmed that she is Kari, but she has been lied to ever since she was taken from us."

Yolei and Davis rolled their eyes and Ken looked uncomfortable, but Cody stood up, his eyes blazing. "I believe you. I knew something was wrong when I saw Nobunari, or whoever he was. I told Hikari that he was a friend of my dad's, but he was the doctor who kicked me out of her room when I tried to go visit her."

Yolei's eyes widened as she remembered the same thing, and TK growled in frustration. "What are we still doing here?! By this time Kari could have been married to the Undersea Master!"

Everyone but Gatomon gave him a strange look, but Cody finally walked over to Davis's computer, pulling out Kari's D-3. "Alright, let's hope this works… Take use to the Dark Ocean! Digiport, open!"

Everyone else jumped to their feet and held out their D-3s, and the entire group was sucked into the computer.

* * *

Hikari woke up with a soft groan. She felt like she had just stepped from a shower, because her hair and clothes were soaked, but she was lying under a gray sky, with a gray sun shining gray light down on her. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No one answered her call, so she stood up and shook herself off, her long skirts swinging water all around her. "What on Earth…" Hikari had been wearing a simple tee shirt and jeans, but now she was in an ornate white gown that swept around her ankles. The gown was dripping wet, but wasn't even close to transparent. It almost looked like there was a protective barrier over it. Running her fingers through her soaked hair, Hikari discovered a multitude of tiny white flowers that had been placed in her hair. "What is going on? I'm dressed up like a… bride…"

"…_bring her to the ocean. I want my wife._" Hikari gasped out loud and covered her mouth with trembling hands. Nobunari had been trying to bring her to this dark ocean to give her to someone as a wife.

_I'm only sixteen! Why would someone want to marry me?! And what on Earth is going on here? First Nobunari turns into a monster and then a talking cat saves me, and I run to TK only to find out that the talking cat is actually friends with him, and then I get brought to this place…_ Hikari looked around for the first time. There was a lighthouse shining dark light all around, apparently showing the way for ships trying to break through the thick fog hanging over the sea. There was a cliff with a thick forest of trees on top, like a crown, and the cliff side was dotted with numerous caves and protrusions. _Where is here, anyhow?!_

"Light, how pleased I am to see you again." The deep voice who had ordered her brought here in the first place spoke so suddenly that Hikari fell to the ground, swinging her head wildly as she searched for the source of the voice. "Although I think we are going to have to do something more about your appearance. These stupid Divermon can never get their orders."

"Who- who are you?!"

The booming voice laughed at the fear in her voice. "I am the Undersea Master, and that is all that you need to know, Light." Hikari felt a tingling sensation all over her body, and she looked at her dress and was astonished to see it rapidly turning darker. Soon it was completely black, and she realized that her nails were also painted black and her hair had turned black again, as well. "Much better."

"What are you trying to do with me?!" Hikari scrambled to her feet, her black stilettos slipping in the sand. "What's going on?! And why do you keep calling me 'Light?!'"

"You are Light. You are the bearer of the light of Digital World, and you will always be that." Another monster appeared in front of her, grabbing her arm with one dripping webbed hand and forcing her to fall into his arms. He had seaweed hanging off of his tuxedo, and his entire person was drenched. His upper face was covered by a mask, revealing only a malicious grin. "I suppose I should grace your earlier question with a proper answer, Light. I am Aguadevimon, the Undersea Master, and soon you will become my queen."

Hikari struggled against his grip, but he held her even tighter. "I have so looked forward to this day, ever since you came to me as a young girl. There is but one thing to be done before we can become one soul, however. I must strip you of your light, and then you will be mine. _Forever_…"

Hikari shut her eyes and shook her head rapidly. "No!! Someone, help me!! TK!!"

A high pitched squealing noise followed her scream, and Hikari felt herself being lifted from the ground. Opening her eyes as Aguadevimon cursed, she saw that she was glowing bright pink and floating about five feet from the ground. She wanted to be scared, but for some reason she simply felt at peace.

She suddenly began to speak, except the words were not her own. "Aguadevimon, you have tried to twist Light's heart and the ones of her loved ones long enough. You will never capture the light of the Digital World, nor will you use it for your own devices. It is time you released her soul!"

Aguadevimon smirked. "I wondering if you were going to make an appearance. What can you possibly do to make me release her? I have waited almost five years, five long, agonizing years for my prize, and neither you or any of those ridiculous Digidestined will take her from me this time!"

Hikari felt herself smile wickedly. "Or so you say." She suddenly began to scream, and the light around her grew even brighter. "This is the end for you, Aguadevimon!" Hikari heard Aguadevimon scream in agony before she gasped and fell to the ground, blacking out just as her feet made contact with the sand.

* * *

TK stood up and looked around; they were definitely in the World of Darkness, but where was Kari? "Kari! Where are you?!"

Gatomon hissed in frustration. "She has to be here somewhere, but where?!"

A high-pitched scream echoed from around the cliff face, causing all of the Digidestined to take offensive stances. "This is the end for you, Aguadevimon!"

Another scream, this one far deeper and wordless, followed it, and a great burst of pink light created a pillar that broke through the clouds above the Digidestined. Yolei screamed and hid behind Ken. "What's going on? I want to go home, we don't even have our Digimon to help us!"

"Waaaaaaah!" Four large shapes appeared in the sky above them, and within seconds Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody had been flattened by their respective partners. "What's going on?!"

"Veemon!" Davis picked his partner up and began dancing with him. "Veemon, I can't believe that it's really you!"

"Davis! Put me down!" Veemon's eyes were spinning by the time Davis stopped, but his goofy smile was still intact. "It's good to see you, too!"

"Wormmon!" Ken hugged his partner tightly, squeezing the breath right out of the little worm.

"Ken, I can't breathe…"

"Hawkmon! Hawkmon, Hawkmon, Hawkmon!" Yolei picked up her friend and began hopping up and down with him. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"Yolei, that may be the case, but if you don't stop squeezing me you'll be missing me again!" Hawkmon's face was turning red from the lack of oxygen, but Yolei couldn't stop hugging him. "Gracious…"

Cody and Armadillomon, who had managed to stand up without screaming, were sharing a silent embrace. TK, however, was running with Gatomon towards the light. "Guys, you can catch up later, but that was Kari! Come on, we need to help her!"

The other Digidestined fell into step behind him, and TK didn't stop running until he saw the girl laying on the sand with a gasping and coughing Digimon over her. _No, Kari!_ "Get away from her!"

The Digimon sneered at him. "What- are- you- going- to- do, pretty boy?! She is going to become my wife, and a mere human like you cannot possibly hope to defeat me, the Undersea Master!"

Gatomon jumped in front of TK and was soon joined by the other Digidestined. "It's not him you should be worrying about, it's us! Lightning Paw!"

"Veeheadbutt!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Feather Arrow!" All five of the Digimon sent their attacks at the large Digimon, who disappeared in a cloud of dust. TK and Davis dragged Kari out of the way during the confusion.

When the dust disappeared, so had the Digimon. "Ahem, what was it you were saying?! Waters of Despair!" Jets of water swirled with strands of darkness gushed from each of his hands, hitting all of the Digimon and the Digidestined at once.

TK coughed as his vision began to fade, focusing on Kari's face, which was cradled in his arms. _No, I have to stay awake, I _have_ to protect Kari!_ As soon as he thought of the love of his life, the water around him and the others was replaced by a bright light that shined in every color of the rainbow. The Digimon all jumped into the air and glowed white, except for Gatomon.

"Veemon, digivolve to… Exveemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

When the light finally faded, the large Digimon was cowering in fear at the sight of the five champions. "Please, have… mercy on me!"

Kari began to stir in TK's arms. "Un… Please, don't let Aguadevimon take me…" Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared directly into his blue ones. "TK… You really came for me…"

TK nodded. "Of course I did, Kari. I would never leave you here alone."

Kari's smile faded into a confused frown. "TK, I'm Hikari, remember?"

TK smiled gently and brushed a piece of hair from her forehead. "No, Kari. Aguadevimon, the Undersea Master, whoever he calls himself… He made you forget everything and sent one of his minions to keep you away from all of us. You really are Kari Kamiya." As soon as the words left his mouth, a rock came flying from the general direction of the Digimon and struck Kari on the head.

Kari gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut. "Wha- what's happening to me?!"

* * *

"Wha- what's happening to me?!" Hikari's head felt like it was exploding from within all of a sudden, and her breathing became ragged and shallow, and it didn't seem like she had really been hit that hard. _What if he's right?_

A picture, no, a movie suddenly popped into her head, a memory of a girl and a boy sitting on a bed. Kari's bed. The girl was Kari, and the boy was TK, the way that they looked in the dusty picture on the wall in Kari's room. There was a huge pile of photographs between them, as well as a bottle of glue and some stickers and a big photo album. The two were laughing together, like all best friends do. "Can you believe that Tai can actually fit that many marshmallows into his mouth?!"

"TK, you've obviously never seen him eat! He could probably have fit more than that if I didn't take the picture and make him choke on them!" Kari's hand brushed TK's, and she suddenly blushed. "Sorry…"

TK was blushing as well. "It's alright, Kari." He took a deep breath, before slowly forcing out his next sentence. "Kari… I've been wanting to ask you this for so long, but I've always been afraid before, but now… I don't know how to say this, but… will you-"

"Kari, we have to go!" TK's sentence was cut off by Kari's mother rushing into the room, pulling on a brown jacket and waving her arms frantically. "We can't be late to the game on your brother's birthday! Oh, TK, I didn't realize you were here! Sorry, but you're going to have to leave now. You two can continue scrap booking tomorrow, right?"

Kari rolled her eyes as TK nodded. "I'll see both of you tomorrow, alright?" He smiled a goodbye to Kari and walked out of the room. Kari hesitated for a moment before rushing after him.

"TK, wait a second!" Kari wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned around and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, causing both of them to blush madly. When the kiss broke, TK blinked in shock, but Kari smiled sweetly. "Ask me tomorrow, 'kay?" TK nodded mutely, and then the scene froze.

_Why am I seeing this?_ As soon as Hikari thought the question all sorts of frozen pictures and voices flooded her mind; there was Davis, smiling goofily at her as he asked her out for the umpteenth time; there was Ken, blushing vividly as he held out an invitation to a Christmas party; there was Yolei, her eyes shining as she saw the latest guy she had a crush on; there was little Cody, practicing his kendo as he spoke about their latest plan. And there was that boy, that boy from her dreams. He was smiling at her, running towards her, and she felt herself smile. _What's going on? Why does this feel so real? Am I finally remembering my past?_

Another flurry of pictures arose in her mind's eye; there was that boy, and some little boy who looked like TK, and a little girl who could have been Kari, but who were the others, and why were all of them hugging those little monsters? As soon as Hikari took the time to study each one, names began popping into her head. A blonde boy with blue eyes, who kind of looked like TK, was playing a harmonica alongside a blue-furred Digimon with a horn sticking out of its head. _That's Matt, and Gabumon…_ A taller boy with blue hair was shoving his large glasses up his nose and sighing as the white Digimon with red hair beside him laughed at something. _…and that's Joe, and Gomamon._ A girl in a long pink dress and a pink hat with gorgeous brown hair and huge brown eyes was hugging a flowery plant Digimon, and both of them were sobbing. _Mimi and Palmon always did cry a lot._ A short boy with red hair sat next to a red Digimon with large green eyes and big wings, and both of them were staring at the stars above them. _Typical Izzy and Tentomon, lost in their own world._ A girl with auburn hair and a blue hat smiled serenely, and the pink bird Digimon bore the same expression. _Sora and Biyomon!_ And finally she looked to the picture of _him_. Her heart stopped as she stared at the picture of the boy with spiky brown hair and the orange dinosaur, both of whom appeared to be laughing hysterically. _That's Agumon, and that must mean that that boy is… Tai…_

The second she finally remembered her brother's name, a great blizzard of pictures, or memories, or whatever they were filled her mind, taking over all of the empty spaces that had appeared over the last four years, and for the first time in a long time Hikari felt complete. As she left her alternate ego behind, she realized that there was just one thing missing.

Kari opened her eyes and smiled softly. TK was watching her with a grim expression, and she hated to see him look so serious. "Hey, TK."

TK blinked sadly, and for some reason tears sprang to his eyes. "H-hey, Hikari…"

Kari rolled her eyes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Think again, blondie."

TK gasped before hugging her with all the strength he had, and she hugged him back just as much, and suddenly the other Digidestined were around her. Yolei yanked her from TK's arms and attempted to squeeze the life out of her while crying hysterically, only to have her snatched by Davis, who spun her around in circles while laughing loudly.

"Alright, alright, put me down!" Kari wiped her eyes and stood before her friends, never wanting any of them out of her sight again. "I can't believe that none of you recognized me except for TK! What happened?"

Cody shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, you kind of looked like you, but at the same time you look completely different. Look at you, you're so skinny and you look a lot older."

Ken nodded. "And the Kari I remember would never have worn black clothes unless she was going to a funeral."

_They're right… That is so weird, I wonder why I've been doing that?_

Davis shook his head. "Besides, Kari, it isn't like you recognized yourself, either!"

"Davis, don't be so stupid! Of course she didn't remember who she was, she had amnesia!" Yolei pounded her fist on top of her friend's head.

"But she did spend a lot of time looking at pictures of Kari, and you didn't even mention that she looked a lot like you. Davis has a point." Cody sighed impatiently. "That's what I was trying to say earlier, about why we didn't recognize you. You don't look that much like you used to…"

TK nodded. "I have another theory. Kari, do you remember when that thing possessed you during your first trip to the Digital World, when Tai and Matt were fighting?"

"Of course I do…" _Maybe that's who was speaking through me earlier!_

"Well, she came to Gatomon and I through you earlier today, when you fainted outside of my apartment. She said that she was the Light Deity, and she wanted to tell me not to make you regain your memories too quickly or something bad could happen. She also said that whoever made you forget everything planted fake memories in all of us, which would make us not as keen to make you remember. For example, I thought you hated me, and when you fainted you were talking like you did."

Davis frowned. "Yeah, and I remembered you telling me that I was stupid and ugly and more than likely just wanted to get in your pants rather than just be your boyfriend."

"I had this memory of you telling me that you would never speak to me again because of my being the Digimon Emperor. Of course, now I can tell that it was fake, for some reason…" Ken ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes. "It's very strange…"

Cody nodded. "The fake memory I had was of you telling me that I made up the whole story about my dad being killed as a cop, and that you were going to spread the rumor that he was actually a thief killed by a cop. As soon as I saw Nobunari again, though, I remembered that you would have never said something like that."

Yolei blushed and sneaked a glance at Ken. "You told me that you were going to tell my secret to the whole world because I couldn't fix your computer. It never made too much sense to me, though…"

Kari giggled. "Oh, I think I know the one you mean… So, have you outed yourself yet?"

Yolei laughed nervously and glanced at Ken again. "Uh… No, not really…"

A loud explosion sent dust flying in their direction, and Kari felt someone push her down as a shadowy shape flew towards her. _Oh no! I almost forgot about Aguadevimon!_

The dust settled to reveal four unconscious rookies and one feebly stirring Gatomon. Aguadevimon roared with laughter as he towered over the Digidestined, staring straight at Kari. "You will never get Light! She doesn't remember a thing about you, Hope, and her love _will_ be mine and mine alone!"

TK pushed himself off of Kari and stood up, shaking with anger. "You may have made her forget about me, but she would never love you!"

Aguadevimon laughed again. "I didn't really want her to forget everything; it actually hindered my plans slightly, because I had to ease her into the darkness instead of throwing it all at her at once, and then you and your friends had to try to interfere! Too bad that you failed… The only regrets I have was that I only managed to kill her parents and not that annoying brother of hers! Of course, Myotismon is taking care of him and the other Digidestined right now, which leaves me with only you all to destroy!" Aguadevimon jumped into the air and landed just in front of Kari, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in the general direction of his eyes. "Light, submit to the darkness and become mine forever!"

Kari stared at him fiercely. "You will never get me, Aguadevimon!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she remembered the few seconds before her parents died. _Mom and Dad are gone now, and Tai's been all alone for these long years… _"I hate you!"

Aguadevimon sneered. "Whatever, Light, or Hikari or whatever you think your name is these days. You do belong to me now, and nothing you do will ever change that!"

"No, I belong to nobody, and my heart belongs to my friends, not a monster like you! You killed my parents, forced my brother to live alone for four years, and kept me from getting better. Guess what, Aguadevimon? I remember everything now, and nothing will keep me from destroying you!" Kari smacked his hand down and ran from the others, trying to lead him away.

Aguadevimon growled in anger before jumping into the air again. "You will never escape! Waters of Despair!" Aguadevimon sent both jets of water towards Kari, laughing as she screamed and covered her face.

* * *

A number of things happened in a very short amount of time: Kari screamed, Gatomon jumped to her feet and shrieked as she tried to reach her partner, Aguadevimon laughed, and TK ran and tackled Kari sideways, pushing her out of the way just before the attack hit him.

"AHHHHHH!!" TK's entire body went numb as the water kept streaming at him, throwing him up and backwards. As he landed on the sand, he faintly heard the screams of his friends and the curse of Aguadevimon, but everything was beginning to fade. _Is this… the end?_

"TK! TK, no, please don't go!" Kari was suddenly above him, sobbing and grabbing his shirt. "TK, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, but you can't leave me, you just can't!"

TK lifted one arm and feebly cupped her cheek, smiling slightly. "Kari, consider that the question that I never got to ask you…"

Kari sobbed again, biting her lip as she grabbed his hand and held on as tightly as she could. "TK, I think you know my answer. Please, don't leave me now…"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before his vision faded completely, and suddenly there was nothing.

* * *

Kari sobbed hysterically as the love of her life's hand fell from her own and his eyes closed. "TK?! TK, answer me, please! You can't go, not now! Don't leave me!"

A soaking hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Aguadevimon was snarling with rage. "You thought you could get away, huh?! Well, look where it got your little friend Hope! If you don't come with me right now, you will watch all of your friends perish!"

"Kari, no! Don't listen to him!" Gatomon was by her side suddenly, her white fur bristling and her fangs bared. "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Aguadevimon! Kari, help me out a little, will ya?"

Kari nodded, then gasped. "But, my D-3... I don't have it anymore, it must still be at home…"

Cody shouted at her from Armadillomon's side. "No, it's right here! Catch!"

Kari nodded and caught her Digivice with one hand when he threw it as hard as he could. "Gatomon, digivolve!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…" Gatomon glowed painfully bright and leaped into the air. Her legs all began to lengthen, and wings sprouted from her back as hair grew from between her rapidly shrinking ears. "…Angewomon!"

Aguadevimon laughed again. "You have already tried this trick on me once, and I managed to defeat all of the other Digimon without any problems at all. What makes you so special, blondie?!"

"Aguadevimon, you have toyed with the memories and emotions of Kari and the other Digidestined long enough. It is time you were defeated, once and for all! Digidestined, lend me your power!" Angewomon's blond hair was fanned out behind her in the sudden wind, and her white skin had disappeared to reveal the pale skin of an angel. Her pink and white outfit was all too familiar to Kari, and she realized how much she had missed her old friend, even if she didn't remember her. _And now that I finally remember all of them, TK is gone..._

Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody all stood and held out their Digivices. Streams of energy poured towards Angewomon, who absorbed every last drop before drawing one arm back and using the other as a bow. "Celestial Arrow!"

The attack crackled with immense power as it hurtled towards Aguadevimon, who disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, he barked with laughter. "Angewomon, I think you need to try again! You failed to strike me!"

"Are you so out of tune with yourself that you cannot even tell when you are disintegrating?" Indeed, Aguadevimon was disappearing into tiny particles of data. Angewomon de-digivolve into Salamon just as Aguadevimon began screaming.

"I can't believe this! It can't end like this! Nooooooooo!!" Aguadevimon finally completely disappeared with a horrible scream, and Kari fell to her knees and crawled to TK's lifeless body, letting herself collapse onto his chest.

"TK… You can't be gone, you can't leave me… I love you…" A single teardrop fell from her cheek and landed on his shirt, glowing with a vividly pink light.

LINELINElineLINELINE

TK stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking around drowsily. He could see nothing but darkness, and to his embarrassment he was completely naked. _Where am I? Is this what happens when you die? I'm so sleepy… Maybe I should lie down._

"Hope, you cannot leave the world of the living." Kari's voice appeared from behind him, and he blushed hotly. An instant late he was wearing his clothes again, and he felt significantly more awake. "You have your entire life ahead of you."

Kari appeared beside him, but her eyes were glowing pink again. "There are still people and Digimon who need you, Hope. You have been given a second chance at life, because you were so wrongly destroyed in the first place."

TK scratched his head. "I'm not sure I get what you're saying, Light Deity. Don't humans just die in the Digital World?"

The deity nodded. "Normally, yes, but the circumstances surrounding your death were anything but normal. You sacrificed yourself to save Light, the one you love, and in doing so gave her a chance to destroy Aguadevimon, the Undersea Master, once and for all."

"Oh…"

"Hope, you need to return to your body. The Digital World still needs you, as do Patamon and Kari. Please, go back…"

TK nodded. "Alright, I will. Thanks for everything, Light Deity."

She smiled, and suddenly everything turned bright pink and began to spin. _Boy, now I know what a cotton candy mixer feels like…_

When everything stopped spinning, TK felt someone lying on his chest. "You can't be gone, you can't leave me… I love you."

TK opened his eyes as Kari began sobbing horribly, her entire body shaking. He reached out to stroke her hair, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. _Sheesh, I may be alive, but I'm not anywhere close to okay…_ "Look me in the eyes and say that again, Kari."

Kari's back stiffened as his hand found her hair, but she looked at him with bleary eyes and cracked a watery smile. "Do I have to?"

TK nodded, and she laughed. "Alright. I love you, TK Takaishi."

He smiled too as he sat up slowly, and she threw her arms around him, sobbing all over again. "Kari! I'm alive, I'm fine, so why are you crying?!"

"I just got you back, and then I thought I had lost you for good, TK. I didn't realize what it was when I didn't have my memory, but I always knew that something was missing, and I just found out that it was you."

TK smiled and hugged her back. Salamon jumped on top of them, toppling them over and laughing. "TK! You're okay!"

"I will be, if everyone stops tackling me…" The three of them laughed even more as the rest of the Digidestined and their awoken partners made their way over.

"TK! You're alright," Cody shouted joyfully at the sight of his DNA partner alive and smiling. "We though you were dead!"

"I almost was, but the Light Deity said that I wasn't done here yet. So, here I am."

Kari stood and began to brush her clothes off, only to gasp in surprise. "Wait, I'm back in my own clothes, not that stupid black wedding gown! And my hair and nails, they're back to normal as well!"

"I didn't even notice, but you're right! You look so much better with brown hair, Kari! Please don't dye it again!" Yolei pulled her friend into a tight hug and sniffled a little. "I was so scared for you, Kari… I just found you again, and then Aguadevimon almost snatched you!"

Hawkmon coughed slightly, and everyone stopped talking or laughing or crying and looked at him. "I hate to interrupt this, but we need to get to the Digital World, the real Digital World. Tai and the others are still in grave danger."

TK gasped and stood up, only to almost collapse again. Davis and Ken caught him under each arm, and he smiled weakly. "Thanks…"

"Oh, TK! You're hurt…" Kari gasped as the front of his shirt began to darken with blood, but he just grimaced and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch, but we need to get to Tai and the others, right now. Myotismon is trying to press them all for information about your whereabouts and turn them into his slaves… The last I heard, only Joe had succumbed to the pressure." He turned to Hawkmon. "Have there been any changes?"

Hawkmon nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. Before we were summoned here by Kari's light, we were staking out the File Island prison. They had escorted Tai away, saying something about taking him to serve Myotismon because he turned to their side, and a couple hours later they threw a bunch of Digimon in there, including Ogremon, Leomon and Patamon."

Veemon nodded. "Yeah, and then I heard them say that all of the Digidestined but you and Sora had caved to the darkness, but that Sora probably would as soon as she saw Tai. At least I think that's what they meant, they were using Love and Courage and Hope and stuff…"

_Eesh, how much can go wrong in such a short period of time? "Alright, then. We've got to get to them and help. Let's go!"_

* * *

_Khgirl08: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Um, yeah, so Kari finally has her memory back, and TK didn't die… Although I meant him to, I just couldn't bring myself to kill one of my favorite anime characters off, so… yeah. Anyhow, please review! The next chapter will be a while, I think, so please don't forget about this story in the mean time! _


	5. Dawn

Khgirl08: Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? What with being in my first semester of college, having a boatload of personal issues to manage and trying to maintain a fairly normal life, I will admit that I have been slacking on this story and my others. It didn't help any that I developed a severe case of writer's block. :'(

Anyhow, this is the… erm… second to last chapter, I think. It depends on how much I can get done in this one and the next. Basically, this chapter is going to be about Tai and the older Digidestined, with a "unique" view inside the head of a mind-controlled somebody. There will definitely be at least one next chapter, though, as well as an epilogue. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story but the plot, and even that's a little iffy. Please don't sue me…

* * *

Tai shifted uncomfortably as he waited outside the door to Myotismon's personal chambers. He had no idea how long he had been waiting, but his aching feet and chilly arms told him that it had been far too long for their liking. _Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. What good is pretending to be evil going to do me if I collapse before they call me in?_

Fate seemed to be on his side, however. Just as he was certain that his legs would crumble if he had to stand even a second longer, the dark wooden door swung open. "Come in, Courage."

Procuring the darkest scowl he could manage and standing up straight, Tai stalked into the chamber and paused halfway in. "Lord Myotismon, Master. What can I do to honor and serve you?"

Myotismon grinned horribly. "You have made a good choice, Courage. I am extremely pleased that you chose to join me rather than continue to spite me. Only Love remains opposed to my cause, and when I have taken her under my control we can move on to Earth, to Hope and Light and all of the other Digidestined out there. You, of course, shall be at my right hand, a terrifying opponent for any rebels. What say you, Courage?"

"Of course, Master. I will do what I must to assist you."

"Very well. You will bring your beloved Sora, Love, to our side. After that you will join Friendship and round up any escapees before you help me get to Earth. Bring Agumon to me!" A few moments later, two Veggiemon forced a battered orange dinosaur into the room, and Tai had to struggle not to wince or cry out.

_Agumon, buddy, what did they do to you?_

"Tai? Please, Tai, you can't do this… Think of Kari back on Earth, waiting to help you. What would she say?"

Tai didn't have to fake the pained expression that appeared on his face. "Kari wouldn't say anything, Agumon, and she won't until we capture her and give her to Lord Myotismon. She has nothing to do with me anymore."

"What? Tai, what are you talking about? Kari-"

"Doesn't care about me anymore! She would rather talk to that stupid blondie." _I have to shut him up, or Myotismon is going to catch me in my lie!_ "However, Sora does care about me, but she has been led from the path destined to us from the time we became Digidestined. She believes that we need to stop Myotismon. It is our duty, as Lord Myotismon's most faithful servants, to show her the errors of her way."

"No! I'll never listen to Myotismon, even if he's speaking through you! Pepper Breath!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon stopped the impending attack with a cruel whip of his own, and Agumon fell to his knees. "Courage, take control of your partner and show him the way of darkness!"

Tai knelt next to Agumon and grabbed the back of his neck, trying to make it appear that he was placing a chokehold on his best friend. "Agumon, come on! We have to do this! If you don't, I'm going to get myself a new partner and take you out. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Agumon finally stopped struggling against Tai's control and let out a nearly imperceptible sob. "Fine, Tai. We'll do this your way…"

Myotismon cackled evilly behind the pair. "Perfect! Now, Agumon, help your partner collect Love. Go."

A few minutes later, Agumon and Tai were riding on the back of an Airdramon, heading towards Net. Agumon was sulking silently, but his bushy haired partner had no idea how to console him. _What can I do? If I say anything here, this Airdramon is gonna overhear and report back to Myotismon and blow our cover sky-high! I can't risk it…_ "Agumon, why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, Tai, I'm sad. You aren't the same person I remember. The Tai I know and love would never bow to Myotismon's will, but here we are."

Tai shrugged uneasily, staring at the ocean flying past below them. "Airdramon, I need to work some more on Agumon. Just drop us off at the edge of Net, and we'll travel to the base on foot. Does that sound okay with you?"

Airdramon nodded in response and began dropping altitude as soon as the land mass came into sight. Grabbing Agumon around the waist, Tai hopped off of Airdramon's back as far from the ground as he dared and waved the large Digimon off. "Thanks for the lift!"

"Tai! Let me go!" Agumon struggled feebly against him, but his injuries seemed to be catching up to him. "Let me go…"

"Agumon, listen to me. I didn't cave to the pressure, I'm still Tai. Izzy isn't the only one who can come up with a good plan, and I hatched one of my own. I convinced Myotismon and the Veggiemon that I had changed my mind so I could get to you and try to break out Sora and everyone else who needed us. You were right, I would never bow to Myotismon's will." Tai set his orange friend down gently. "I'm still me."

Agumon stared for a moment before leaping into Tai's arms, knocking him to the ground. "I knew it couldn't be true! Tai, you're really back!"

"Yeah, I am, buddy. I'm back."

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, Agumon?"

"You sound so sad… and you got really defensive earlier when I asked you about Kari. Myotismon even looked surprised."

"Kari doesn't care anymore, Agumon. The only part I made up was the bit about TK. She doesn't care because she doesn't remember. Mom and Dad's car was blown up a little over four years ago, causing them to die and her to be knocked across the parking lot. When she woke up she didn't remember anything about her past, and she was adopted by some man and taken away from us. I haven't seen her since, none of us have, and in a couple weeks it'll have been exactly four years since she left me for good."

Agumon shook his head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry…"

"Me too. We're going to get her back, some day. Just you wait…" Tai blinked the tears out of his eyes and shook his head. "Meanwhile, we've gotta get Sora out. Any ideas?"

"Well… You could try standing up."

"Thanks, buddy. Your resourcefulness never ceases to amaze me. Now, please, get off of me!"

* * *

Joe sat against the wall of the cell he shared with Sincerity and Knowledge and their partners, staring at the ceiling blankly. _I can't even remember their names anymore… I barely remember my own name. It doesn't matter, though, I know this is right._

Myotismon had been pleased to see him so willing to help with the destruction of the Digital World, which had really mystified him; after all, wasn't that his destiny? Why was Myotismon so surprised by his allegiance?

And then there was the matter of Gomamon. _That stupid mongrel does nothing but whimper all day long. Seriously, he always talks about this Izzy and Mimi and how we have to help them get out like I actually know people named Izzy or Mimi… He won't listen to anything I say, either. Myotismon wasn't quite as happy about him as he was me._ Joe had beaten his Digimon into submission, and Gomamon was now curled up at his side, sniffling occasionally in his sleep. _Why did I get stuck with the defective slave, anyhow? Why couldn't he just do as he is told?_

Joe looked to his right and saw Sincerity staring at the ceiling, her big brown eyes completely blank. She was absentmindedly twirling a long brown curl around her finger. There was a green Digimon sitting next to her, staring up at Sincerity sadly as she unconsciously rubbed a dark bruise on her green right knee. For some reason Joe felt a twinge of sadness himself, as if some long lost memory was coming up.

Tearing his gaze away from the sight of the girl, Joe looked at Knowledge who, to Joe's surprise, was staring right back at him. His Digimon alone seemed to be willing to obey Myotismon through sheer will, not because Knowledge forced him to. Joe shuddered slightly under the intense gaze of Knowledge, who stood up and walked over to sit next to Joe.

"Joe, you have to listen to me. Myotismon is our enemy, you can't just let him take control of you like this. Look at Mimi, don't you see how dead she looks? You aren't there yet, you can still snap out of it. You noticed it too, Joe, now please, don't give in!"

"Knowledge, who are you talking about? Who is Mimi?" Joe looked at Knowledge over the tops of his glasses. "And what do you mean, Myotismon is our enemy? It is our destiny to serve him."

"Joe! My name is Izzy, not Knowledge, and the girl who you think is named Sincerity is actually called Mimi! You have to remember, Joe, think hard!" Knowledge was staring harder than ever at Joe, as if he was attempting to force the memories back into his mind.

"Izzy… Huh. I don't remember anyone named Izzy, but…" Joe looked at the man sitting next to him and suddenly realized that he was taller than he should have been. _Wait, he has red hair and black eyes… Why do I feel like someone a lot shorter than him should be sitting here glaring at me instead of Knowledge?_

A plethora of memories came back to Joe as soon as he closed his eyes, mostly in the forms of little movie scenes, some as pictures, some as voices… One video in particular made Joe gasp in realization. He was sitting around a campfire, listening to a boy with spiky red hair rattle on about some plan to get somebody back. The words weren't making much sense, but Joe realized that the boy who was speaking must have been this Izzy who Gomamon and Knowledge kept referring to. When he turned to tell Joe about his part of the plan, the eyes that stared up at him were exactly the same as the ones Knowledge glared with.

Just before Joe could shout out in jubilation, all of the memories and pictures and videos and voices disappeared, only to be replaced by one very loud growling tongue and a menacing face. "Reliability, these memories are not to be trusted. They are not true! You must forget them and remember your true purpose, which is to serve me and help me take over the Digital World."

_That's right… I have to help Myotismon. He is my master…_ A new video scene popped into his mind, an image of a small blond boy falling from a large Digimon into the water. The blond boy couldn't swim, and Joe knew instinctively that he had to help him. He was in the water now, pushing the boy onto a piece of wood, but it was too late; Joe was sinking, sinking down into the water below, and nothing could possibly save him now…

A light burst from a necklace that hung from his neck, and suddenly an even larger Digimon than before plucked him from the water and smiled down at him and the little boy. _That's Zudomon! That's Zudomon, Gomamon's Digivolution! But… why did he save me? That's not his job, is it? Why would he save me after I was so mean to him?! I didn't tell him to, and he's my servant, my slave! He_

"No!" The video flickered out, and the menacing face was back in front of him. "Reliability, you must not fall for this!" It was far too late; image after image was covering the face. Gomamon was swimming in the river, splashing water at Joe and his friends; Gomamon was summoning his fishy friends to assist them during a battle; Gomamon was laughing hysterically as Joe treaded water beside him, dripping water everywhere and shoving his glasses up his nose; Gomamon, beaten and bruised, was standing protectively in front of Joe and another younger boy, ready to fight to the end even though he was injured and weak; Gomamon was looking up at him in shock as he threw the whip towards him; Gomamon was crying out in pain as Joe struck him once more with the whip; Gomamon was attempting to talk to Joe; Gomamon was sleeping uneasily and crying through his unconsciousness. "Relia-bi-lity…" The voice died out as it screamed one last time, and Joe opened his eyes.

"Izzy!"

"Joe! Thank goodness, you finally snapped out of it!" Izzy was grinning in relief, but he was still whispering. "Quiet down, and only call me Knowledge when the guards are in here."

"Alright…" Joe turned to Gomamon, who was beginning to wake up. "Gomamon, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not going to be alright for as long as you work for Myotismon, Joe. You might as well kill me now, because I am not going to help you destroy the Digital World." Gomamon looked utterly defeated, and even the cuts were beginning to heal, Joe couldn't even bear to look at them. "Go on, do it. Send me back to the non-existent Primary Village."

"Gomamon, I'm not going to kill you, and I'm not working for Myotismon, so stop saying that." Joe smiled at his now confused partner. "Just give me a hug and tell me that you forgive me."

"Joe!" Gomamon threw his battered arms around his partner and sniffled. "Of course I forgive you, buddy! It was Myotismon's fault. Look what he did to your arms!"

"My arms?" Joe looked at the said body parts and his eyes widened; there were lacerations and swellings all over them, and parts of them looked nearly black with bruising. _How did I not notice that before?_ Joe looked over at Mimi and suddenly realized that she was filthy, and both of her eyes and cheeks were bruised and swollen. Even Izzy was beat up: his upper lip was split open, and his left eye was almost completely swollen shut.

"I think Myotismon must have made you forget what he did to you when you caved to his power. I know I didn't remember being captured at all, let alone being beaten and tortured for information. In fact, I didn't remember anything but serving Myotismon until he brought Tentomon in to the room. The expression on his face was exactly the same one that he had all those years ago, when Vademon had taken my curiosity away. He looked utterly defeated, and it brought back all of those memories." Izzy smiled at Tentomon, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, one of his claws wrapped in a strip of cloth from the bottom of Izzy's shirt. "He must have fought harder than I did, because he was really raw-looking when they brought him in."

Joe sighed. "Have you tried to make Mimi see sense yet?"

"No. I started in on you as soon as I got here. Mimi looks a little worse than you, anyhow." Izzy, Gomamon and Joe all looked over at Mimi, who was still twirling her hair around her finger and staring at the ceiling. "She's been doing that since I got in here, and Palmon said she hadn't moved since she got in here. At least you were looking around and were responsive to your name. The only way I can get Mimi to acknowledge me is if I say 'Sincerity.' Even then she doesn't do anything but blink." Izzy shrugged. "It's going to be hard to get her to remember, but we have to do it."

_I only hope it's possible._ Joe looked at his brunette friend and closed his eyes against his rising headache. _Even if we do get her out of her trance, what are we going to do? We're stuck here unless someone finds us._

* * *

The interrogation which Tai and Agumon were shown to was filthy and had spatters of what looked like blood on one wall and the floor beneath it, much to Tai's dismay. _Sora… This is horrible._

"No! I told you last time, I don't know anything about TK! I haven't seen or heard anything from him since you brought me here!" Sora's shouts pierced through the silence that had been in the air since Tai and Agumon had first caught sight of the prison, and Tai had to grip the edges of the table he was standing by in order to keep himself from running to her aid. "And I don't know anything about Kari either, none of us do, so if that's why you're keeping all of us hostage then you can let us go now!"

_Keep your cool, Tai! If you try and help her now, you'll blow everything before you can get her and Matt free!_

"Shut up, Love! We aren't the ones who want to speak to you!"

"Well, you can just march right in there and tell Myotismon to stuff it, because I'm not going to join him! He tried that before, and I spat in his face then and I'll do it again!"

The door burst open and three Veggiemon pulled Sora inside, just barely holding her. She was writhing around like mad, kicking and biting anything that came into her reach, and she didn't look ready to quit anytime soon. "She's all yours!" The three Digimon quickly dropped Sora on the cold, stony floor and rushed back outside the room before she could stand up and start fighting them again.

"Cowards!" She stood up and glared at the closed door before turning around and stumbling towards a chair that sat at the table. She didn't see Tai until she was sitting down, but he stared at her and the injuries she had taken. Her arms and legs were covered in small cuts and scrapes, and her face bore dried blood and a fresh laceration on her left eyebrow was dripping fresh blood into her big brown eye. When she finally looked up at him her expression crumpled, and she began sobbing into her hands. "No! Not you too, Tai! This can't be happening, they already had Mimi, and now they got you!"

_Keep your mind on the goal, Tai, keep your mind on the goal…_ "Love. The time has come for you to join Myotismon with the rest of us. Once we get your power we will be complete, and then we will go to Earth and destroy Hope and Light and all of those other pathetic Digidestined before we rule both worlds."

"Tai! How could you say that! Kari is your little sister!" Sora stood up again and stalked around the table until she was so close that Tai could count her eyelashes. "I don't know why Myotismon would send someone as broken as you obviously are to bring me to his side, because I would never join you!" Sora continued to glare up at him as tears began streaking down her cheeks once more. "You sicken me!"

Tai almost lost his cool, and Agumon looked up at him in concern. However, he managed to swallow back the lump that formed in his throat and grin down at her maliciously. "It appears that you shall continue to fight. It appears that I have no other choice than to take you back to Myotismon and let him show you what will happen to your little friend if you don't join him. Look at what happened to my slave while he fought," he continued, gesturing towards Agumon. Sora gasped and took a step back. "If you don't come back with me, I will personally make sure Biyomon is destroyed. Come, Agumon, let us go."

The two friends started towards the exit of the interrogation room, but Sora put her hand on Tai's arm. "No. I'll go with you, and I'll do anything you ask me to, as long as Biyomon won't be hurt. Please."

_Well, at least that worked._ Tai grinned darkly at her once more, and he pulled her in front of him and held her wrists behind her, pushing her along. "Very well." Agumon opened the door for him, and Tai stopped to speak to the Veggiemon for only a moment. "We are removing Love from your prison for Lord Myotismon. More orders will be delivered in due course."

"Yes, of course." The three Veggiemon bowed low to Tai and Agumon as they passed them, as did every other guard in the small prison. As soon as the three friends made it out of ear and eye shot of the prison, however, Tai stopped and let Sora go. She immediately turned around and backed as far away as she dared.

"What do you want now, _Courage_? Going to attack me and try to beat me into following you, like you did to poor Agumon here? I hate you!" Tai bowed his head and tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes; even though he knew she didn't mean the words, they still struck home.

"Sora, stop! Tai didn't attack me!" Agumon shook his head. "Now quiet down, or they'll hear you and come out to investigate!"

"What?" Sora looked from Tai to Agumon and back to Tai before the words sunk in. "Tai didn't attack you? And what do you mean, they'll come out here? What's going on?"

Tai smiled, a real smile this time. "I never cracked under the pressure, Sora. I'm still me, I'm just Tai pretending to be on Myotismon's side so I can have Agumon and get you and Matt out."

Sora's mouth formed a little "o" of surprise before she ran to his arms, sobbing once again. "Oh, Tai, I can't believe I thought you were evil! I'm so sorry! I don't hate you!"

"It's alright, Sora, you had to believe me, because otherwise you would still be stuck in there." Tai held her for as long as he dared before letting her go and smiling once more. "We have to go back to Myotismon, though, so you can get Biyomon."

Sora nodded. "I'll pretend that I'm listening to you and that I'll do whatever Myotismon wants."

"Yeah, and he'll probably stick the two of you with Izzy, Joe and Mimi. You and Biyomon, if she isn't hurt too badly, can break the others out and make a run for it."

"But, Tai, how are we supposed to do that? None of us have our Digivices or anything." Sora frowned. "We all stopped carrying them, remember?"

Tai growled and put his head in his hand. "I had forgotten that. Change of plans; you and Biyomon just need to try and snap the others out of their allegiance to Myotismon, alright? I'm going to try with Matt."

"Yeah." Sora hugged Tai once more before pressing her lips to his. If it weren't for the call of an Airdramon from the beach they probably would have been there for much, much longer, kissing each other while Agumon awkwardly looked the other way. "Alright, Tai. Let's go."

* * *

Kari was bustling around her apartment, trying to find some dressings for TK's stomach. The others were all sitting on the couch and loveseat in her living room, talking and planning their rescue mission while the Digimon slept around the coffee table. _I'm so happy that I finally remember. I know I really shouldn't be happy right now, what with Tai and the others still in the Digital World, but I can't help it. I finally feel whole, for the first time in a really long time._

"Then all we have to do is find their Digivices and we'll get them back. Simple!" Davis stood up and clapped his hands together. "Yolei and Ken, you two go to the apartment Sora and Mimi share and look for their Digivices. Cody, you go to Izzy's and Joe's, and I'll go to Matt's apartment. TK, Kari, you two wait here with the Digimon until we get back. See you soon!" Davis rushed out of the apartment, followed by Cody, Ken, and Yolei.

"Davis hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Kari, having finally found gauze and medical tape, began filling a bowl with warm water. "He's still as eager to fight as ever."

"Yeah. None of us have really changed, except for Tai. His personality did almost a 180." TK smiled sadly as Kari juggled her medical equipment over to the couch and caught the roll of gauze before it fell. "After you left, he would only talk if he absolutely had to and he only ate as much as he needed not to starve. He even quit soccer."

Kari sighed sadly as she soaked a rag in the water. "I feel awful. I can't believe I left him here by himself for all those years. Pull up your shirt."

"It wasn't your fault, Kari. It was Aguadevimon who blew up that car, and it was Aguadevimon who made sure that you never remembered us. It was probably Aguadevimon who made sure you were separated from us in the first place." TK winced as Kari began washing out the large, shallow cut in his abdomen. "That really hurts!"

"Sorry, but it has to get clean. It will hurt a lot worse if it gets infected." Kari rinsed it in the bowl and wrung it out once more. "I changed, too, though that was completely Nobunari's fault. He was such a jerk. The kids at my other schools didn't exactly help, either. The first school I went to was alright, but we left there after like a month. By that time I had dyed my hair, and Nobunari wouldn't buy me any clothes that weren't black, and the other kids used to laugh at me for being gothic a lot, but they were never cruel." Kari shuddered as she finished cleaning out the wound and put the bowl on the coffee table. "My last classmates were the worst. Somehow they found out that I had amnesia, and they thought it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. They would pick on me and shove me over and slam doors and my locker in my face and say that I wouldn't be able to tell on them because I wouldn't remember who they were."

"That's ridiculous." TK winced again as Kari began wrapping the medical tape around him again.

"Yeah, it is, but Nobunari told the schools that I was prone to telling stories, so I couldn't turn them in." Setting down the tape and leaning back to admire her handiwork, Kari smiled brightly. "There, all finished."

"Thanks, Kari." TK let his shirt fall back down and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her long hair. "I missed you so, so much. I'm so glad I have you back."

"Me too, TK. Me too." The two teenagers quickly fell asleep, Kari's head resting on TK's shoulder while his arms encircled her.

* * *

Matt waited nervously in the small room he had been placed in after declaring his allegiance to Myotismon. He knew it had only been a few hours, but he had been hoping that they would bring Gabumon to him as soon as he said he would work on rounding up rogue escapees. _Patience, Matt. If they find out that you're faking this, then you're toast!_

"Friendship! Your partners have come for you!" A Veggiemon opened the door and bowed him out, and within a few minutes he was blinking in the setting sun. "Good luck, and have fun."

"Of course I'll have fun. I'll be serving my master, and I'll get to crush a few traitors in the process." Matt walked towards three shadows in the distance, and when he finally figured out that Gabumon was standing next to Tai and Agumon his heart sank. _Not Tai… How could he have fallen? This is horrible!_

"Are you ready, Friendship?" Tai was grinning darkly, and Matt nodded mutely and stalked past him into the forest.

Once they were far enough from the prison that no Veggiemon would notice that he wasn't acting evil anymore, Matt turned back to Tai and glared at him. "You traitors."

Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon stopped and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Traitor! How could you do this to them, how could you fall?! I thought you were supposed to have courage!"

"Um…" Tai's eyebrows were knit in confusion, and Matt roared with frustration before leaping at him, drawing back a fist and socking him as hard as he could. The two men fell over and began tussling, exchanging more blows than Matt could count. All he knew was that both of them would have several new bruises and that he didn't care, because he was simply to angry at Tai to have any mercy.

"Matt! Stop this, Tai is your friend!"

"Tai! Stop fighting!" Agumon and Gabumon looked on in dismay as their partners continued to roll around in the dirt, fighting tooth and nail.

Tai finally gained the upper hand and pinned Matt against the ground. He drew back a fist and was about to punch Matt once again, but his eyes widened and he let his fist fall, although he still held Matt against the ground. "Matt, you have to listen to me, you have to snap out of this. I don't know how you knew I wasn't on Myotismon's side, but none of us are supposed to be! Please, Matt-"

"Wait! _You_ aren't on Myotismon's side?!" Matt began laughing hysterically, and Tai stood up and stared at him. "This is hilarious!"

"Um… It is?"

Matt sat up and wiped his eyes, still chuckling. "Tai, I only punched you and called you a traitor because I thought you had joined Myotismon. I was just faking being on his side because I heard a Veggiemon talking about his plan for me and Gabumon to round up all of the runaways once I did join. I wasn't going to give in!"

Tai began laughing, as well, although his wasn't quite as happy. "Well, that is a relief. I hope Sora can get Joe, Mimi, and Izzy back to their own minds, and then all we have to do is work out how to get out of here."

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! And in the meantime, we can start gathering all of the runaways and forming an army to help us!"

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Let's go!" Gabumon and Agumon started to move deeper into the woods, but Tai and Matt hung back.

"Look… I'm sorry about hitting you earlier, Tai. I was just so mad that you could have turned your back on all of us, especially since… You know, the plans he has for Light…" _I should have realized that he would never do that to her._

"It's good, Matt. I thought the same things about you, so we're even." Tai winked at his friend and helped him up. "Let's go."

* * *

Khgirl08: Finally! I got it done! Please review! ;D


	6. Gone

Khgirl08: Hey! This marks the last chapter in the story. I have an epilogue that I'll tack on the end of this one, and then I'm done! XD

Don't worry, I have a significant bit of a sequel finished. I'll probably post it when summer break starts, so I'll actually have time to work on it. :3 In the meantime, enjoy this final installment and, as always, please review!

-Disclaimer: Why would someone sue me over something as simple as this? Oh, well… I don't own it.-

* * *

Kari was holding a still-drowsy Gatomon on her lap while Davis went over the plan one last time before it was put into action. "…and we bust into Myotismon's fortress, give the Digivices to them, and take down Myotismon!"

The others nodded vigorously, except for Kari; she wasn't happy with her role in the plan. "Davis, why are you even taking me with you if I'm not allowed to fight?"

Yolei smiled sweetly. "It's kind of obvious, Kari. If we don't take you with us, you'll follow us by yourself. You'll be safer with us."

"Besides, it will be harder for you to get by us if we know you're going to try." TK put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "We just got you back. We're not going to lose you again."

Kari sighed. "Fine, fine! I'll go with it."

"Alright, to the master suite!" The teens and Digimon went into Kari's parents' room, and Kari followed them without realizing how much pain she would experience. Memories washed over her as soon as she saw the bed, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the thought of her parents. Her friends, who were concentrating on the computer, were oblivious to her pain, with one exception.

"Kari? Are you alright?" Gatomon was staring up at her in concern, and Kari nodded silently as tears fell down her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." _It'll be better once I'm out of here._

"D-3s out! Digiport, open!" Yolei gave the familiar battle cry, and soon all six teens and the five Digimon were spinning through the pathway between the two worlds.

"WAHH!!!" Kari, Gatomon and TK landed in a tangled pile, and when they sat up and looked around they gasped. "TK, where are the others?! What happened to them?! Why are we separated?!" _I don't like this!_

"I have no idea, Kari. They should show up on here, though." TK looked at his D-3 and moaned. "It looks like they're all together, but they're really far away. They have all of the Digivices, too. This isn't helpful at all, but at least they're alright. Everything will be fine, Kari."

Gatomon was staring around them. "Well, it looks like we came to File Island, at least. We'll be able to get Patamon and the others out, although it will be a lot harder with just me to fight…"

"It'll have to do, though. Come on, let's go." TK and Gatomon began walking, but Kari was still trying to get control of her emotions.

_I don't like being separated from the others. This feels all wrong… I just hope it does work out like TK said it will._

* * *

"Mimi, come on, wake up!" Palmon poked her partner with her long vines while Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon looked on helplessly. Mimi was refusing to move at all from her position on the floor, no matter what any of them tried. "Mimi!"

_This is hopeless!_ Izzy rolled his eyes and shook his head. _She just isn't responding to anything._

"And stay in there and keep your yap shut until Myotismon wants you!" The door suddenly opened and Sora and Biyomon tumbled in, looking battered. Izzy groaned at the sight of them.

"Not you too, Sora!" _Great, now we have to get both Mimi and Sora back!_

"Wait, what do you mean? If you called me Sora… Yes! Izzy, Joe, Mimi, you're all still you!" Sora jumped back to her feet and grinned.

"Not quite… You're right about Joe and I, but Mimi won't listen to us. Look at her." Izzy gestured helplessly to Mimi, who was still staring at the ceiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Let me try." Sora knelt down in front of Mimi and stared at her. "Mimi? Meems, it's me, Sora. Come on, answer me! This morning you were still yourself, now come on! Mimi!" Everyone else gasped as Sora smacked her friend so hard that they could hear the snap; Mimi blinked once, then again, before she began sobbing.

"Owowowowowow! That hurts!" Izzy and Joe fell over when they saw Mimi come back to her right mind. "What was that for?!"

_Prodigious! Why didn't any of us think of that, a little punch always did work on Matt and Tai when they wouldn't listen..._

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but I had to. You wouldn't listen to us."

"Wait, Sora? When did you get here? The last thing I remember is Myotismon coming to talk to me…" Mimi looked around Sora and gasped. "Izzy! Joe! You're here, too?"

"Yes, we're here! We've been here the whole time! Do you really not remember anything?!"

"Um… Nope! Not a thing!" Mimi giggled as everyone else sighed in exasperation.

"Mimi, I'm glad you're back to normal. You were being really mean to me earlier." Palmon hugged her partner tightly, and Mimi gasped again and threw her arms around her.

"PALMON!"

"Mimi, be quiet! If the guards hear you they're going to find out that we aren't under Myotismon's influence anymore!" Izzy held a finger up to his lips until she nodded. "Alright, now that that is done… I've already made a thorough search of the walls and floor, and there is nowhere that we would be able to break through, even with Tentomon, Biyomon and Palmon at full strength and a lake for Gomamon to help in. It looks like the only way out is through the door or maybe, possibly, through the ceiling. I have no idea how high up we are right now, because I woke up inside the fortress and never had a chance to see the outside."

Sora smiled. "We're on the top floor. If the ceiling isn't very thick, maybe we can break through it. Tai was going to try and get Matt back on our side after he dropped me off here. I'm sure he'll be able to help us."

"Maybe it would be better just to stay low for right now." Joe looked worriedly at the Digimon, who were all bruised and weary. "You know, go with their plan. If we cooperate, maybe they'll summon us to Myotismon and we can make a break for it during transit or something."

"Yeah, I like Joe's idea. For one thing, Palmon and the other Digimon are way too tired to attack anyone right now. We should let them rest up." Mimi smiled weakly. "Besides, all of this has given me a huge headache."

"Izzy, I think they're right." Sora shrugged. "What would we do once we got onto the roof or into the corridor, jump? We don't have our Digivices with us…"

"Alright, we'll stay. For now." _I don't like just sitting, but I don't see anything that we can do in the meantime._ "We're busting out of here at the first opportunity, though."

* * *

Gatomon peered around a corner inside the lax-security prison, her ears twitching nervously. TK was standing behind her, his back pressed as close to the wall as was possible, and she was trying to make sure that she wasn't caught by any of them. _I wish I had a little bit of help. If we do spot any guards I don't know if I'll be able to stop them single-pawed…_ "All clear. Come on."

The pair scooted around the corner, still pressing against the wall. When something right behind them moaned in pain they nearly shot out of their skin. "Leave us in peace… We will not harm you…"

"Leomon?" Gatomon and TK turned around and pressed their ears to the door they were against. "Leomon, is that you? It's Gatomon!"

"Gatomon? How- how are you here? I thought you had been captured and destroyed…"

"Not that I know of. I have TK with me, though. Is anyone in there with you?"

"Yes. They put all of us in here together. Ogremon, Frigimon, Patamon, and most recently Elecmon and his babies, who were in a different cell earlier. We're all so weak, though, that we can't fight." Leomon groaned again. "They injured all of us badly during capture, and we think they might have tortured poor Patamon before they brought him here."

TK drew in a sharp breath. "Is he awake, Leomon?"

"No, I'm the only conscious one in here."

Gatomon twitched her ears again; she could hear footsteps in the distance. "Leomon, wake up the others and get away from the door. There's another guard coming, and we're going to bust you out. TK, you stay back there in the shadows so they don't see you."

"Alright." Gatomon and TK melted back into the shadows just as a Veggiemon rounded the corner by the cell, whistling nonchalantly and swinging a key ring on one of his vines. The moment he opened the door, however, Gatomon leaped.

"Lightning Paw!" The Veggiemon flew into the cell and hit the back wall, and Gatomon dashed in after him. "Come on, hurry up, get out of here! Follow TK, he'll lead you out!"

Frigimon and Leomon each picked up an armful of baby Digimon and followed Ogremon out, and Elecmon herded the older babies through the door as well. One Digimon didn't move. "Gatomon? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Oh, Patamon, are you alright? Can you get up?" Gatomon hurried to her friend's side and knelt next to him; the little bit of light coming from the open door was lighting up his pale face, and he smiled feebly at his old comrade. _He looks awful... What happened to you, my friend?_

"Probably not. I haven't had any food since before we left to get Gomamon back, and they beat me up pretty well." Patamon attempted to roll onto his feet, but he tottered for a moment and crashed back onto his side before Gatomon could catch him. "See? Maybe if I can rest a little more and get some food..."

"Alright, hang on. I'll try and help you up, and if I can't I'll get someone else."

Gatomon cursed under her breath and tried unsuccessfully to pick him up before running back to the door of the cell. Elecmon and his babies were just disappearing around the corner, and she dashed to catch up with him. TK was standing at the door of the prison, and she gestured frantically. When he followed her back to the cell, he cried out in alarm and ran to his partner's side. "Patamon! Patamon, are you alright?"

"TK?" Patamon looked up at his partner and smiled again. "TK, you're here! You're really here!"

"Of course I am, buddy."

Gatomon coughed impatiently. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have to get away. Kari can't be seen near here."

"Oh, right. Come on, Patamon, let's get going." TK picked up his partner and laughed softly. "Thanks for keeping my stuff safe."

"That was your jacket? We thought that it was Tai's, we didn't know you had been in here." TK carried Patamon and his jacket out of the cell, leaving Gatomon to get his hat and lock the guard inside before following them into the dark night.

"Gatomon, TK, Patamon, thank goodness you're safe!" Kari sighed in relief when her friends joined the group. "We thought you had been captured or something."

"Nope, we're all in the clear. Oh, and here's your hat, TK." Gatomon handed the blonde Digidestined his favorite old hat, and he plopped it on his head without a second thought. "Come on, let's get out of here. Can everyone walk a little way?"

There was a chorus of yes's, but another voice filled with malicious glee answered, as well. "They may be able to now, but that could change all too soon! Spike Punch!" A Redveggiemon sent his spiky tendrils zooming at Gatomon, who jumped out of the way as the others scattered.

_I have to get him away from Kari! If he figures out who she is, we're toast!_ "Hey, over here!" Gatomon dodged another attack from the Redveggiemon and jumped into a tree directly above him.

"Chili Pepper Pummel!" Redveggiemon changed targets and sent his red-hot attack zooming towards Elecmon and his babies, who began hopping around trying to avoid a burn. "Hahaha! Dance, you imbecilic escapees! You won't be dancing for long!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon tried to shoot his attack at the evil Digimon, but it faltered and faded just before hitting him. "I'm just too weak…"

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon's nearly identical attack had a nearly identical effect on Redveggiemon, in that it died out inches in front of the cocky vegetable. "Me, too…"

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Chili Pepper Pummel!" Redveggiemon melted Frigimon's weakened freezing attack the moment he used it, and the remaining peppers hit Frigimon, sending him into a fit of screaming and running around as he tried to put out the flame. "Ha! None of you have strength enough to defeat me!"

All of Elecmon's children began squalling at the same time, and the red rookie immediately began moving to each of them in turn, trying to soothe them. "Hush, little ones, everything will be just fine. Come now, quiet down, children!"

"Let me go, I have to fight!" Patamon began struggling with his partner as Redveggiemon approached Elecmon and the babies, who were trembling behind a bush that had been nearly burned away by his earlier attacks. "I have to help!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Patamon, you can't battle right now! You're hurt!"

Redveggiemon stiffened and turned to stare at TK and Patamon, who were still struggling with each other. "I had almost forgotten the human… Well, well, won't this make Lord Myotismon happy. I have the missing child! Spike-"

"Wait!" Kari ran into the clearing and stood just in front of Redveggiemon. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

_What do you think _you're_ doing, Kari?! You're going to get yourself caught!_

"I… er… I'm capturing these escaped prisoners!"

"Escaped?" Kari laughed, a loud, annoying laugh that wasn't her own. "Boy, did you get the wrong idea! They aren't escaped, these are the ones who have joined us!"

"Us?"

_Huh?_

"Of course! Except for that stupid Patamon, of course. He won't do it, even though his partner's older brother is trying to say that he should. This isn't Hope, this is Friendship. And I'm Sincerity, and we were sent here to collect these Digimon and take them to Myotismon for battle training!" Everyone but Kari and Redveggiemon fell over as she began the annoying imitation of Mimi's laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! Don't tell me that our master didn't even consider you important enough to inform you of the change in plans?"

Redveggiemon blushed. "No, of course he told me! I just thought that maybe these were different ones!"

Kari knelt in front of Redveggiemon and patted him on the head. "Well, they weren't, unfortunately for you. Why don't you go back to your prison like a good servant and we'll just forget this ever happened, alright? I won't tell if you won't!" Redveggiemon blushed even deeper as Kari winked at him, and he nodded as much as he could.

"Of course, Sincerity! Have a nice rest of your day!" Redveggiemon hopped away, and Kari stood up and stared after him before bursting into laughter.

"Oh! What a hoot! I can't believe he fell for that!" Everyone else but the babies soon joined in, and Gatomon leaped down to join the others in the clearing.

"That was some quick thinking, Kari! We would have been completely obliterated otherwise, I don't think I could have taken him even as Nefertimon, and I doubt either of us have the energy for another Angewomon Digivolution."

It was Kari's turn to blush. "Thanks, Gatomon. I was just copying what Mimi always used to do, all those years ago. Half of the Digital World had a crush on her at one point or another…"

"But that was still dangerous, Kari." TK shook his head. "You could have been discovered, and then this would have all been pointless. Promise me that you aren't going to pull that kind of stunt again."

Kari shook her head. "TK, I can't promise that. What if you're about to be killed again and only I can prevent it? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you now that we're finally together again…"

"Again? What happened, did you two break up? And what did she mean, 'killed again'?" Patamon was staring at his partner curiously, and TK sighed.

"It's a long story, Patamon."

"But we have time. How are we going to get to Myotismon's castle, anyhow?" Gatomon squeezed her eyes shut to think. "I can't carry all three of you as Nefertimon right now, I'm too weary from earlier today."

"There are more than three of us, you know." Leomon looked around the group. "I count two humans and five Digimon who will be strong enough to battle with a little rest and food, plus Patamon and Elecmon's babies. No, we're going to have to think of some other way to travel there."

"I'm sorry, but I can't come. I have to get back to the village and take care of these little ones." Elecmon looked around at all of the still crying young Digimon. "They need to rest."

"I probably wouldn't be much help down there, either. It's too warm for me. Elecmon, why don't I come back and help you rebuild? I heard about the destruction they caused." Frigimon smiled at his smaller red friend, who nodded gratefully, and the great snowman picked up as many of the babies as he could carry. "We'll be off, then. Good luck!"

"Thank you for everything!" Elecmon and Frigimon both bowed their heads at the rest of the group before turned to leave.

"Good-bye! Stay safe!" Kari waved after them before her smile turned into a frown. "I wish there was somebody who could carry us there…"

Ogremon snapped his long, green fingers. "I've got it! Why don't we go find Whamon? I heard that he was hiding right off the coast, and I'm sure he would help a Digidestined in need!"

"That's a great idea, Ogremon! Come on, let's go!" The group tramped down to the beach, where the black ocean spread before them like a pool of black ink just waiting to grab them. Gatomon ran as far into the water as she could, wincing as the chill pierced her fur, and began shouting for their old friend. "Whamon? Are you there? Whamon!"

A whirlpool soon formed right in front of her, and a great bulb of blubber rose from the depths of the sea. "Gatomon, is that you? We all thought you were dead!"

_Myotismon must be spreading that rumor in the hopes that the Digidestined believe it or something…_ "As you can obviously see, I'm still alive and kicking, but we have to get to Myotismon's castle to stop him. Can you help us?"

"Of course I can. There's a current I can hop in that'll get you there by sunrise. Come on, get inside!"

Ogremon was pushed into the whale Digimon's mouth by Leomon, grumbling all the way, and TK was about to climb in with Patamon when Kari placed a hand on his arm. "TK, Gatomon, Patamon, I think you three should go ahead. Gatomon, do you think you would be able to fly these two over as Nefertimon? The others may need their help."

Gatomon nodded. "Of course I can, but I'm not sure I feel safe leaving you alone…"

"We'll take care of her, Gatomon. You just worry about getting rid of Myotismon, and I'll worry about getting Kari, Leomon, and Ogremon over safely. Go on!" Whamon's voice had a reassuring smile in it, so Gatomon took a few steps back and waited.

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" Nefertimon knelt down so TK could clamber onto her back.

"Be careful, Kari. Remember what I told you earlier. I don't want to lose you." TK kissed the top of Kari's hair, and she smiled up at him.

"I'll try, but you need to remember what I told you, too. I love you all! Stay safe!"

"Goodbye, Kari!" Nefertimon took flight as Kari stepped gingerly into Whamon's reeking mouth. _I certainly hope she stays out of trouble once she gets over there… Oh, Kari, why can't you just take care of yourself only, just this once?_

* * *

Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon were sitting in the middle of a rag-tag group of escapees and rogues, including a couple each of Gazimon and Numemon, a large group of Gekomon and Otamamon, and one Nanimon (the last of which whom seemed to derive his bravado from his drunken state), all of whom were sleeping quietly. The two Digidestined and their partners had decided to make the trip back to Text before rounding up a band of rebels to fight with, a choice they were quickly beginning to regret.

Tai had just finished telling the others how TK escaped from the prison in the first place, and Matt sat back and smiled slightly. "I was wondering where he had gotten off to. It's good to know that he's safe and hopefully getting us some help."

Tai nodded drowsily; Agumon and Gabumon had already drifted off, leaning against each other as they slept. "Do you want the first watch, or should I take it?" _Please take it, please take it, please take it…_

"I'll cover it for you. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if I get too tired."

"Thanks Matt, you're the-"

"Hey!" Both men shot to their feet when they heard pounding feet running in their direction, but sighed in relief when Davis and Veemon pelted into their camp, smiling brightly and followed by Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, and Armadillomon, who were also smiling. "Tai, Matt, you're alright!"

"Davis! How did you find us?!"

"We just came through a portal about a mile back, and we didn't know what direction to go in, so we picked a direction and started walking." Yolei stretched her arms and yawned. "We were about to set up a camp of our own when we heard you talking. It's too dark to do anything now, unless you know how to get to the base."

Matt grinned. "Of course we do. Come on, let's wake this sorry bunch of Digimon up and get moving! We aren't that far from there…"

"Oh, Yolei, maybe you should give them the Digivices." Ken nudged his friend in the side, and she nodded and dug through the bag she was carrying.

"We went to all of your houses and got these for you. Where are the others, so we can give theirs to them?" Yolei held out Tai and Matt's Digivices, and the two older men snatched them up and tossed them in the air simultaneously.

"They're in Myotismon's castle. They also have their partners with them, so all you'll need to do is deliver these to them when we storm it. By the way, how did you get your partners, and how did you know that Myotismon's castle was near here? Text is pretty big, after all."

Cody was the one who answered that time, even more quietly than normal. "Well Tai, we didn't actually mean to come here. We think the portal had a glitch, because we ended up here instead of-"

"Wing Cutter!" Several blades of air hit the grass all around the group, waking up all of the sleeping Digimon, and they looked up to see four Airdramon circling them. One of them roared loudly and left the others, hurtling through the air towards Myotismon's castle. Tai cursed under his breath.

"You four, get those Digivices to the others! That Airdramon must be going to tip off Myotismon. We'll take care of these three and catch up to you, just go!"

"But what about-"

"Davis, come on! We'll tell them later, let's go!" Yolei began pulling him away from the others, and Tai heard all of the younger group's Digimon Digivolve, except for Armadillomon. When Halsemon, Stingmon, and Raidramon were out of sight, Matt and Tai smiled at each other.

"Ready, Tai?"

"When you are, Matt." _This is gonna rock!_ "Digivolve!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to… Garurumon! Howling Blaster!"

"Nova Blast!"

The two Champion Digimon and all of their supporters sent their attacks into the air, knocking the remaining Airdramon to the ground where they proceeded to charge them. Tai and Matt hung back, not wanting to get in the way, but Tai suddenly felt a twinge of unease. _What did Davis want to tell us? Why did he look so worried? Davis hardly ever worries…_

* * *

Sora sat against the cold, stone wall, keeping her eyes on her sleeping friends. Her mind, however, was elsewhere. _This was a bad idea. What was I thinking, letting Tai and Agumon go by theirselves? What if Matt turned them in and they're torturing them for more information? Worse, what if they…_ She quickly shook her head, refusing to let the words come to mind. _Even if Tai does somehow manage to snap Matt out of it, how are they going to get in here to us? _"How could I have been so dense?"

"Sora?" Biyomon sat up and yawned. "Why are you still awake? I thought you said that we should all rest."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been trying to keep track of time by the guards walking past the door. If I'm right, it should be just about four thirty."

"Oh… Why didn't you try to sleep then?"

"I'm too worried about Tai and Agumon, not to mention Matt and Gabumon and TK and the others. What if they get caught?"

"Sora… They'll be alright. You aren't giving them enough credit." Biyomon nudged her partner's arm lovingly. "Agumon and Gabumon won't let anything bad happen to them."

"I know, I just can't help but worry."

"Why don't you try to sleep? I'm sure it couldn't hurt you."

"Alright…" Sora yawned loudly and was about to lay down when a loud explosion rattled the building. "What?!"

"We're under attack, we're under attack!" Guards ran past the door to the cell, and the other prisoners, who had been woken by the initial explosion, sat up in alarm and excitement.

"Who would be attacking the fortress unless it was Matt and Tai? We're saved!" Mimi jumped to her feet and was about to run to the door when someone knocked it inwards.

"Good, we found you!" Cody, Armadillomon, and Yolei were grinning in at them. "Are you all alright?"

"We're perfect, let's get out of here!" Sora made to run to the door but stopped when Yolei tossed something to her. "My Digivice! Yolei, thank you so much!"

"No problem! Come on, we have everybody's!" Yolei tossed the Digivices towards their respective owners, and as soon as Joe had caught his they all ran down the hall towards the new hole that had been blown through the building. Sora and Biyomon looked at each other and nodded.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon!" Sora's partner carried everyone to the ground just outside of the fortress, and when their partners were safe Armadillomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon all began to glow with the light of Digivolution.

"Armadillomon, Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Be careful, you guys!" As they watched their Digimon disappear back into the battle Ken and Davis ran up to them, panting heavily.

"We may have a problem. Myotismon has way more minions than we thought, if we want any shot at getting rid of them we're going to need even more help."

"'Help?' Sounds like a job for us!" TK and Gatomon jogged out of the forest behind them as Angemon flew over head. "Thank goodness we got here! If they hadn't sent us ahead, we would have never gotten here on time."

"That's nice to know, TJ, but where is-"

A deep, resounding laughter cut off Davis's question and lightning began crackling in the air as Myotismon's voice called from inside the battle. "My servants, you have done me well thus far, but perhaps you should allow me to prove once again to the Digidestined why I am unstoppable."

Gatomon bared her teeth and scowled at the wall in front of them. "Myotismon! Oh, how I hate him…"

"Come on, let's go take a look at this!" Davis and Ken led the way back to the entrance, and they all stopped in their tracks when they saw Myotismon single-handedly occupying the nine Champions. "No! How the heck can he still be so strong?!"

"Hey! Need a little help?" Greymon, Garurumon, and a host of others stampeded past the Digidestined and joined the melee against Myotismon, and Tai and Matt soon joined the group.

"Tai! You're safe!" Sora threw her arms around Tai, and Mimi did the same to Matt, crying slightly.

"Matt, I was so worried about you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mimi. We're both just fine." Matt turned to the battle and whistled. "Someone's been training, hasn't he?"

"I'll say. He's gotten a lot cockier, too." Sora bit her lip as she watched the battle. _I just hope his cockiness gets the best of him… Because if it doesn't, I don't know if we can win this._

* * *

After another hour and a half of battle, most of the castle and its outer wall was destroyed and Tai was beginning to get anxious. _Our guys are beginning to get a little weaker, but Myotismon is only getting stronger if anything and it doesn't look like the sun is going to come out, if this cloud cover is any symbol._

"Enough of these games! Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon's electric whip cracked numerous times, and all of the Digidestined Digimon attacking him de-Digivolved and fell to the ground unconscious while the rogues burst into data. "Are you really so foolish to believe that you could defeat me when you are not even a full team? Digidestined, come forward!"

"Huh?!" The Digidestined and Gatomon suddenly warped to right in front of the vampire Digimon, who grinned mockingly at them.

"Well, well, Gatomon shows her furry little face at last. Why didn't you bring your partner, filth? Has she abandoned you in your time of need? Or maybe she just forgot about you?"

Tai snapped; he was relatively sure that Myotismon had no idea about what had truly happened to Kari, but the words were far too true. He ran forward and threw a punch at Myotismon, a punch so hard that the Ultimate actually took a step back in surprise. "Shut up!"

"Have I struck a nerve with the annoyingly protective big brother? So, where is she? Did she forget all about her big brother while she went to live by herself?"

"GYAHH! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Tai, no!"

"Stop!"

"Come back here!" His friends' shouts of warning meant nothing; if anything, they made Tai want to kill the monster even more.

_Don't they care about her at all?! Are they really just going to sit there and listen to this, this thing make fun of my baby sister?!_

"Courage, you seem to be taking bravery to a level of foolishness. You will be the first to go." Myotismon summoned another of his deadly whip and wrapped it around Tai, pinning his arms to his sides. "Any last words?"

Tai could only grunt in pain; the whip was binding him so tightly that he couldn't draw enough breath to speak. He could vaguely hear his friends calling for him, but he couldn't make out their words. _Is this the end?_

One cry finally pierced through the air loudly enough to reach his ears, but it didn't make any sense. "Gatomon, Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

_That isn't possible!_ Even as Tai thought the words he was freed from Myotismon's attack, and he fell to the ground spluttering. Surely enough, Angewomon was floating above him, staring down a rather shocked Myotismon. _How did she Digivolve in the first place, and more importantly, how did she Digivolve without Kari's help?!_

"Tai!" Sora wrapped her arms around him, and he blinked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but how-?"

"You foolish angel! Do you honestly think you can do any damage without your partner's energy? Crimson Lightning!"

"Ah!" Angewomon fell from the sky and crashed into a pile of rubble, and Myotismon turned back to Tai with a menacing grimace.

"You shall die! Grisly Wing!"

"No!"

"NO!"

"Stop!" Something came hurtling out of nowhere and rammed into Myotismon's side, forcing his attack to go askew and him to topple over. Tai blinked in confusion at the skinny Digimon in front of him that so resembled a human.

_Who is that?_

"Come on, Tai, let's get out!" Sora tugged her boyfriend's arm until he stood up and ran with her back to the rest of the Digidestined, his mind still reeling with confusion.

"But, what's going on? Who is that Digimon? It looks just like…"

"What is this?" The strange new Digimon took a few steps back, her ethereal face contorted with fury, as Myotismon stood up once more and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the reason this battle is taking place, Myotismon. I'm the reason you ever started this battle all those years ago. If you want to pick a fight, pick it with me. Angewomon!"

"Right!" Angewomon shot back into the air, a strange energy falling from her wings, and all of the unconscious Digidestined Digimon woke up and transformed into their Champion or Ultimate stages before advancing on Myotismon with their attacks. Leomon and Ogremon joined the Digidestined and watch, both of them smirking. Tai looked over his shoulder for a split second and saw a pile of incapacitated Digimon moaning on the edge of the forest.

_At least someone was having fun with this..._

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shot two missiles from his breast plate at the Lord of the Dead.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon's attack joined the missiles zooming towards Myotismon.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon's splitting knuckle attack spliced forward.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon lit up the sky with her charge of floral energy.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon's electricity crackled towards its target.

"Thor's Hammer!" The resounding clang from Zudomon's attack sent energy hurtling through the air.

"Vee Laser!" ExVeemon's attack joined the others.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's purple claw sent a flash of pain hurtling towards Myotismon.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon's circlets joined the rest of the energized attacks.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon's earth-shaking attack caused Myotismon to stumble just before the other attacks hit him, and the Ultimate-level's screams pierced the night air.

"Are you ready, Angewomon?" MagnaAngemon looked at his fellow angel, who nodded and summoned her attack. "Alright, then… Gate of Destiny!"

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon's beam of light hit the battered Myotismon in the chest, throwing him backwards into the portal opened by MagnaAngemon, and the gate sealed shut and disintegrated just as the sun finally broke through the cloud bank. The battle was finally over.

The Digidestined erupted into a loud, wordless cheer as they ran to congratulate their de-Digivolved partners. Tai, however, hung back, staring motionlessly at the strange, skinny brunette who was staring right back at him. _This can't be true… That CAN'T be Kari, it can't be!_

"Tai!" The girl suddenly ran towards him, and he ran towards her, and as he took her in his arms he finally realized the truth. "Tai!"

"Kari…" All of the years of pain, loneliness, and guilt were finally over, and Tai grinned like a madman as tears began flooding his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "Kari, you remember! You're back!"

"Tai, I'm so sorry! I can't imagine how hard it must have been to not see me anymore, to not talk to me… Oh, Tai!" Kari began sobbing into her brother's filthy shirt as the other Digidestined gathered around her.

"Kari? You remember us?" Sora flung herself onto her boyfriend's younger sister the moment she saw the affirmative nod, and soon Kari had been taken from her brother's arms and was being passed around the entire, jubilant group of Digidestined and Digimon; Tai noticed Davis hugging her at least four times, and even Joe got a little teary-eyed when he got the chance to welcome Kari back.

_I can't believe this! I really can't believe it! Kari's back, she's back, and she remembers me!_ When the tears had finally stopped flowing and the hugs and screams had been reduced to a low murmur, Tai coughed slightly. "Kari, don't hate me for this, but we don't have anywhere to live… I mean, I've been staying at Matt's apartment, but I rented our own out to some guy and his kid…"

Kari grinned even wider. "The 'man' who rented that apartment was Nobunari, the man who I thought was my father until yesterday. He was actually a Divermon who worked for Aguadevimon. He's the one who blew up the car all those years ago. Apparently, he wanted Divermon to prepare me for marriage, and that's why they arranged for me to be taken away all of those years ago. For some reason Nobunari moved back here, right after all of you disappeared into the Digital World, and I met Davis and Cody and Yolei and Ken and TK, and all of them became my friends."

TK, who was holding Kari's hand so tight that both sets of their knuckles were white, took the story from there. "Nobunari ended up attacking her while Gatomon and I were there, and even though Gatomon stopped him Aguadevimon was still able to bring her to the Dark Ocean. We ran to Davis's house for the meeting we were about to have and used Kari's D-3 to open the portal to the Dark Ocean. When we got there she was screaming, there was a huge pink light beam coming from the sky, and Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon came from it and joined us. We ran to help and started attacking Aguadevimon. We nearly had him beaten when Kari woke up, and I tried to tell her who she was and she didn't believe me until she got hit on the head."

"When I woke up I remembered everything, but Aguadevimon had gotten the upper hand and was about to attack all of us. I got really angry and tried to lead him away, which backfired. I would have been killed if TK hadn't pushed me out of the way and taken the hit for himself." A single tear slid down Kari's smiling face as she glanced at her savior. "Gatomon managed to Digivolve, and she beat him. I thought TK was dead, and I started crying on him, but he woke up and started talking to me again. Then we went back to Earth and got your Digivices before coming here to save you." Kari stared at the bright blue sky and blinked several times before speaking again. "I finally feel whole again."

"Me too, Kari, me too." Tai began to cry silently once more, and the rest of the Digidestined and their partners were soon doing the same.

* * *

Six years later, Kari Kamiya was having a panic attack. _Deep breaths, Kari, deep breaths._ She looked in the mirror, taking in her twenty-two year old reflection and smiling bravely at it. Her shoulder length locks were twisted into an elegant bun, with only a few curled pieces left about her face, and small white flowers from Sora's shop were scattered intermittently throughout the style. Mimi had done an excellent job on her makeup, as usual, and had even been thoughtful enough to use waterproof mascara. She reached one pale hand to her cheek and brushed it gently. Mimi and Yolei had collaborated on her nail polish: Yolei had painted them the exact shade of pink of the Crest of Light before Mimi added minute yellow flowers. _You can do this. You CAN do this._

"Kari?" Yolei walked into the small Sunday School room in the rear of the church, sporting a light pink dress and a bright, cheery smile. "You have a visitor."

"Huh?" Kari turned around and squealed in excitement at the sight of her other best friend. "Gatomon! How- I mean, what- I thought you weren't allowed to come!"

Gatomon walked closer to her, grinning. "Patamon and I managed to convince Gennai to let us through on the condition that we didn't actually attend the wedding. I just had to get a look at you before the big day." The small Champion looked her up and down and smiled bigger. "You look amazing, Kari. TK is going to flip!"

Kari knelt down and pulled her Digimon partner into a bear hug, nearly crying. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know if I could have managed this without seeing you beforehand."

"Kari, we only have five minutes left. Are you about ready?" Sora poked her head in and smiled knowingly. "You look gorgeous. It's great to see you again, Gatomon."

"Yes, but it's probably about time for me to go. I don't want to be tempted to break the rules, now, do I?" Gatomon squeezed her partner one last time before hopping onto the nearby computer table and grinning once more. "I'll see you as soon as you and TK are done unpacking the new house, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Gatomon, for everything. I love you!"

"I love you too, Kari!" Gatomon waved her tail in farewell, and Kari had to blink back tears as Yolei opened the Digiport and her partner disappeared.

"That's settled, then."

"Alright, alright, Tai, I'll let you in as soon as I'm finished inspecting her! Don't make me sic your wife on you!" Mimi pushed Sora the rest of the way through the door and slammed it behind her. She and Sora were both wearing yellow dresses that were identical to Yolei's in design. "Kari, one last check- something old?" Kari touched the necklace that dangled around her throat. "Something new?" Kari lifted her floor length dress to reveal a pair of shiny white slippers. The dress itself was rather plain, strapless and without much lace or tulle, but something about it made Kari glow, whether it be the gentle flair of the skirt or the subtle sparkle of the fabric. "Something borrowed… Well, I let you borrow your hair clip… And something blue?"

"I gave her a blue and pink garter." Sora and Mimi sprouted identical grins of approval. "Alright, time to fly. Let's go, ladies. Good luck, lil' sis." Sora waved cheekily at Kari as she exited, her own wedding band glinting in the light.

"It'll be fine, Kari." Mimi clapped her hands together before she left, showing off her band. "I've always wanted a little sister!"

"Kari, this is amazing! You're finally getting hitched!" The maid of honor hugged her best friend for a split second before dashing out the door. "You can go in now, Tai, but hurry up! It's almost time!"

Tai took one step into the room and stopped dead. "Kari… You look amazing!" His grin broadened as he embraced his younger sibling. "We should probably get out there… Wow, do you look amazing! Mom and Dad would be so proud of you… No, they ARE proud of you."

Kari blushed. "Do you really think so, Tai?"

"I know so. Come on, let's go before your bridesmaids attack me again…" Tai rubbed the top of his newly cut hair ruefully; Sora had let him get away with his former spikes at their own wedding only on the condition that he cut it for his sister's when the time came, and she had forced him to go through with the promise. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kari took Tai's arm and let him lead her out to the entrance of the sanctuary, where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were basically already lined up. Sora and Davis were at the front of the procession, followed by Mimi and Matt. Yolei was being escorted up the aisle by Cody, TK's best man, and the flower girl, Jim Kido's daughter by his wife, Yolei's sister, was twirling in circles behind them, taking care not to dump her basket of rose petals out. Sora had an armful of bouquets that she had put together for the wedding (in fact, she had supplied all of the flowers for the wedding as part of her gift), and she handed Mimi and Yolei their pink and yellow creations before giving Kari a huge bundle of pink and yellow flowers that the bride couldn't identify before swiftly kissing her on the cheek and running back to her position, arranging her own flowers on the way.

Sora and Davis waited until Kari nodded before going around the door and beginning the march down the aisle. Mimi and Matt whispered good luck to Kari and gave her a quick hug each before following. Yolei was grinning so much that Kari was sure the only time she had smiled more was at her own wedding, and little Cody, who had grown much taller than Kari or any of the other Digidestined in the past six years, had to bend down slightly to hug her before they began their trek.

When the soft organ music changed tenor to that familiar refrain, Kari felt the panic rising in her throat once more. _Deep breaths! Kari, relax! This is the best moment of your life, don't get nervous about it!_ When little Maylie Kido stepped around the door and began spreading her flowers all over the aisle, Kari threw one last panicked look at her brother before pasting the best smile she could on her terrified face and turning the corner. Everyone in the church had risen to their feet; Kari was quite sure she had never met most of the people in the back few rows, but the faces grew more and more familiar the closer to the front of the church she traveled. By the time she was looking at the front row of pews, she had to grin at the smiling faces of Ken, who had managed to peel his eyes away from his new(ish) wife long enough to watch the current bride walk, Joe and Lara, who had been married for a little under a year now, and Izzy and Chloe, who some people were beginning to think might be expecting their first child.

Finally Kari took a deep breath through her teeth and looked up at the altar. The wizened old minister standing importantly behind the pulpit was all but invisible to her, because she had eyes only for her husband to be. TK was wearing a white tuxedo and a yellow vest and tie that somehow made her think of the old blue and yellow shirt he wore everywhere when they were younger; she had to bite her tongue to keep from snorting with laughter at the randomness of the thought. His groomsmen were wearing the same outfit, except the tuxedos were black. All of the men were sporting pink boutonnieres. When she and Tai reached the front of the church they paused, and the music finally stopped.

"We gather here today to witness the joining of Miss Kari Kamiya and Mr. TK Takaishi. Who gives away the bride?" The old preacher had a surprisingly strong voice that echoed throughout the church, and Tai hesitated for the briefest of moments before answering.

"I do." Tai hugged his sister one last time before she kissed his cheek and removed herself from his grasp and taking her place next to Yolei.

The ceremony seemed to fly by; the preacher preached, the women in the church sighed at the correct moments, and Kari lost herself in TK's eyes. When it came time to exchange vows and rings, Kari handed her bouquet to Yolei as Maylie's older brother Akio, who was the ring bearer in the ceremony, tripped over his own feet and nearly fell, much to the amusement of the guests and the wedding party. Kari giggled softly as he scrambled to his feet and held the ring-laden pillow up proudly, as if to prove that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself.

Kari and TK slipped the rings onto their soon-to-be spouse's finger as the vows were exchanged, and when Kari said "I do" a loud sigh rippled through the sanctuary.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

TK took his new bride's hands and pulled her to him. Under his breath he whispered, "Congratulations, Mrs. Takaishi," sending a thrill down Kari's spine before capturing her lips with his own, which increased the thrill exponentially.

When their first official kiss as a married couple was over, the minister had come around the pulpit and, smiling, he turned the new couple to the guests. "I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. TK Takaishi!"

Kari grinned again at the sound of her new name. She heard the applause and saw Yolei and Mimi crying and cheering at the same time, saw Sora and Tai exchange a jubilant glance, and saw all of her best human friends grinning at her before looking up at her new husband.

_You know, all this time I thought I was complete, but I was wrong. Finally, everything is whole inside of me. I may have always been the Light of the Digital World, but I'm just now finding my light._


End file.
